Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic
by KillWilson
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson and the Olympian gods find out just what kind of monster he could become. AU after The Burning Maze.
1. Fire of Unknown Origin

Hello, world. I'm back to writing after like two years! College is evil.

This story I've had in my head for months. I've been working on it, revising it, rewriting, testing it, etc. since like New Year's.

Remember everyone who reviews with an account will get a clip from the next chapter a week before I post.

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fire of Unknown Origin

…

Lamia walked down Green Street, whistling. The mortals could not perceive her true form through the Mist. All they saw was a middle-aged lady, walking and whistling the tune to _Friends_. They didn't realize how badly the day was going to turn.

They couldn't see that she was a monster.

Lamia sniffed, titling her head towards Coit Tower. She sensed her prey. She was close. Saliva dripped down her fangs as her claws extended. The mortals still didn't notice her. Shame. The Mist took the fun out of being a man-eater.

…

"Percy, please." Annabeth fake pleaded. "Reyna just needs our help one last time."

"She said that when that Emperor attacked Camp Jupiter." Percy reminded her. It had been two years since the battle, since Jason's death, and Percy and Annabeth were now attending New Rome University. Percy had even recently had thoughts about the question.

But now Reyna wanted veterans Percy and Annabeth to take down a monster prowling around Telegraph Hill. The Eagles had spotted her, and as a Greek monster, Percy and Annabeth were best suited to take her down. They were the only Greek demigods on the West Coast.

"Come on, Percy, it'll be fun." Coaxed Annabeth.

Percy sighed, pulling Riptide out of his pocket. "You and I have very different definitions of fun."

…

Alabaster Torrington and Dr. Claymore sat at Maggie McGarry's. Dr. Claymore was drinking Irish beer, while Alabaster was eating the in-house BLT.

"You're quiet today." Dr. Claymore noted. "Still working on the spell that _he _gave you?"

"I'm just studying it." Alabaster said, peering over his book and scribbled notes and drawings. "And I think…I think it'll work. The ingredients are strange, and hard to get, but the right demigod, merging Greek and Egyptian magic…"

"Wait!" Dr. Claymore said. "Do you hear that?"

Alabaster stopped, and listened, his heart beating fast. He was hearing what Claymore's MistForm ears were detecting. It was _her_.

She was whistling the tune to _Friends _while mortals were screaming down the street.

Alabaster jolted up, as if he had been electrocuted.

"Doctor, we have to go!" He yelled wildly, shoving his books and papers in a backpack. "She's coming!"

…

Lamia strolled down the street. Her hypersensitive ears made her aware that her prey had detected her presence. It made no difference.

Lamia grinned. It would make the hunt even more fun. For four years, she had been chasing Alabaster, the supposed Master of Magic. Today was his last day on Earth.

"Hey, you." Someone yelled at Lamia from behind.

Lamia turned and found a young man with black hair and green eyes running towards her, bronze sword in hand. A blonde woman was tying a chariot pulled by two pegasi to a nearby parking meter. A gold sword was strapped to her side.

Lamia snarled and raked her claws against the boy' sword, throwing him to the side. Then she shrieked as she recognized the burn of Celestial Bronze.

She turned her head to see the boy and the Mistform abandoning a bar. She snarled.

"I don't have time for this!" She snapped at the dazed and obviously out of practice demigod. She ran lightning fast towards Alabaster and Dr. Claymore. Alabaster drew a Celestial Bronze sword and Annabeth chased after Lamia.

Lamia grabbed Dr. Claymore and ripped his Mistform in half. Alabaster shrieked and slashed wildly at Lamia, but she caught his sword and hit him in the head with the flat of the blade.

As Alabaster fell to the ground, Lamia sensed the girl running at her from behind. She turned and snarled grabbing the girl and disarming her. Annabeth cried as her wrist was snapped against the pavement.

Annabeth punched Lamia as Percy stumbled towards the two of them, arm bleeding from the cuts Lamia gave him. Percy pointed Riptide at her as Alabaster crawled to a nearby building, watching.

Watching Lamia hold Annabeth in shield motion and her claws extended towards her back. Mortals around them screamed and ran, sirens wailed around them.

"Wait!" Percy shouted.

"Not one more move!" Lamia shrieked in response. "Or I will gut the girl, right here and now."

"You must be new in town." Percy said, stalling until he could think of a way to get Annabeth away from the monster.

"And what makes you say that?" Lamia asked.

"Because if you knew who we were, you would be running, not fighting."

"And who are you?" Lamia purred, saliva dripping down her chin.

"My name is Percy Jackson." Percy said simply. "And that is Annabeth Chase."

Lamia's eyes widened.

"So, you have heard of us." Percy said, noticing. "We defeated the Titans, the giants, Gaea. We helped some magicians stop a god from merging Greek and Egyptian magic, we helped Apollo take down the Emperors. How do you think this will end?"

Lamia seemed absolutely terrified, for just a moment. Then a look of glee replaced the terror, and a horrible smile took her face.

"It looks as if I won't survive this encounter." Lamia said. "Regardless of what I do. Alabaster," she said, smiling sickly, to the boy, "this isn't over. And as for you, boy," She said to Percy, "it seems as if you and the girl are long overdue for a failure."

Lamia raised her clawed hand.

Percy's eyes widened. "No, stop!" he yelled desperately, running towards her.

"Percy?" Annabeth started and then shock fell upon her face as Lamia's talons penetrated her sternum. She saw Lamia's hand in front of her, covered in blood. That was odd, wasn't it? Annabeth could have swore the monster was behind her. Annabeth laughed, delirium replacing her shock.

Lamia removed her hand and Annabeth collapsed as Percy sliced Lamia from hip to shoulder with Riptide. The monster crumbled to dust, and Percy caught Annabeth, dropping the sword.

"Annabeth, no, no, no, no." He said, panicking, wrapping his jacket around her wound. She had passed out.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Percy shouted. Alabaster watched, anger and shock hardening on his face.

Percy looked at him desperately. "Come on, man. Do some hoodoo magic and help her!"

"I'm sorry." Alabaster said. "I don't know any magic that can help her now."

Percy grimaced. The wound Lamia had given him had gone numb, but he didn't care. Annabeth was dying.

Percy bowed his head. "If any of you gods have your ears on, this is Percy Jackson. I know our relationship has always been kind of rocky, but please. I need your help." Percy opened his eyes and saw nothing. No gods.

"Well, you can go to hell, then!" Percy shouted. He picked up Annabeth and ran over to the chariot.

The sirens had gotten closer. Percy turned and saw that Alabaster was gone. Dr. Claymore's body remained on the pavement.

Percy untied the chariot and brought Annabeth into it. She gasped and woke for just a moment. She felt herself bleeding out. She put her hand on Percy's chest. She knew the end was coming.

"Percy…" She said.

"It's okay, Annabeth." Percy said. "Save your strength. You're gonna be okay, someone at Camp Jupiter, they'll be able to fix you."

"I know…they will." Annabeth said. "But if they can't, I…I love y-"Annabeth passed out.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as the chariot shot into the air, for Camp Jupiter.

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	2. The Famous Final Scene

Oh my God, KillWilson, an update two days early? Why so soon?

Yeah, well, I'm ten chapters into this story. And I'm kinda depressed after that Season 14 finale and mind-blown after watching Avengers: Endgame, and then I thought to myself, why not?

So I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too. I'd also like to thank the people who favorited and followed this story, and I'd like to ask them to also please review. Your feedback is very important to me.

Remember, everyone who comments with an account gets a clip from the next chapter.

Let's get to the chapter.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

"_Annabeth?!" Percy shouted._

"_Do you have any idea who we are?"_

"_Please."_

"_No, stop!"_

"_You'll kill me regardless of what I do."_

"_I'm sorry I can't help her now."_

Percy watched as the Roman healers tried forcing ambrosia and nectar down Annabeth's throat and another was trying to sprinkle unicorn horn shavings into the chest wound Lamia had made.

They were in the camp infirmary and Percy was covered in blood and monster dust. His face was hard, unreadable yet obviously hopeful.

Finally, the healers stopped. One looked at Reyna and Frank, standing next to Percy. The healer shook her head and checked her watch.

"Time of death, four thirty-eight, P.M." The healer said.

Reyna held Percy's hand and said, "I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy's eyes were red, filled with anger and pain. He wouldn't give up. He'd bring Annabeth back.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Famous Final Scene**

* * *

Percy walked around Temple Hill, going through each shrine. He was like a ghost. Every demigod and faun that passed him didn't give him a second glance. Finally, he arrived at where he wanted to be.

The temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

Percy looked at the statue of Jupiter.

"I know you can hear me." He said hoarsely. Nothing happened, but the eyes of the statue seemed to be watching him.

But there was no response.

Percy sighed. "Did you know," Percy said aloud, "that there is a small sewer system built under temple hill. The Romans designed it to pull about 800 pounds of water from the Little Tiber every few minutes in order to maintain the grass, feed water into some of the temples, and allow clean water for the priests to use. If you don't grant me an audience, I will destroy this and all of the other temples with that water. Now, answer me!"

For a moment, there was silence. Percy could feel his heart pounding, and there was a loud banging noise that shocked him out of the silence.

Suddenly, he was in the middle of the Throne Room of Olympus. All of the seats were filled. Hestia was watching him warmly from her hearth, but the other gods had cold, disinterested looks in their eyes. Poseidon and Hades were absent, but Zeus was eyeing Percy with distaste.

"And what gives you the right to demand an audience and threaten our temples?" Zeus rumbled.

"Because I saved you!" Percy shouted, face red from anger. "I beat Kronos, I fought the giants, and I even helped Apollo beat the Emperors, despite the fact that I was retired. All problems caused by you!"

"You insolent…" Ares started.

"And then," Percy continued, unabashed. "I do one last quest. Killing Lamia, another one of your messes, and…"

Athena leaned forward. "And what?"

"And Annabeth was killed." Percy said, tears falling down his face.

Athena leaned backwards, her stony face becoming an unreadable mask.

"While Annabelle's-" Dionysus started.

"ANNABETH!" Percy interjected loudly.

"-death is regrettable," Dionysus continued untroubled. "What exactly would you like us to do about it?"

Percy paused.

"Well, spit it out, boy." Demeter snapped. "We don't have all day."

"I want you to bring her back." Percy said. Hestia eyed him sadly.

"No." Zeus said.

"Why?" Percy demanded. "You've done it before."

"Yes, but only under dire circumstances." Zeus said.

"You mean, only when it benefits you." Percy retorted.

"Excuse me?" Zeus asked.

"You gods only revive mortals when it benefits you." Percy affirmed. "And after everything Jason and I did to try to change things-"

"Do not presume to bring him into this!" Hera shouted angrily.

"- and none of you have changed at all." Percy said. "He'd be ashamed and angry to have served you all so faithfully for so long. You're just as selfish as you were before. Only one step above Gaea and the Titans. A lesser of evils, yet evil nonetheless."

The room was completely silent. Hestia' Hearth crackled. The goddess herself had disappeared.

The temperature dropped and Percy's heavy breaths came out in puffs of mist. The reek of ozone was heavy in the room.

"The only reason you are still alive," Zeus venomously whispered, lightning crackling in his beard, "is because of what you have done for us. Because I am allowing it. Go. And never return. Never again will you have the aid of Olympus on your side. Next time I see you, I will cast you into the depths of Tartarus to suffer and die."

"Goodbye, Mr. Jackson." Hera said, waving her hand.

Percy opened his eyes. He was back at the temple. "Damn you!" He shouted, as ruts of water opened around all the temples, flooding the hill.

...

"I think its time for Annabeth to return to Camp Half-Blood." Reyna told Percy gently. "Her funeral will be held at home. Are you going with her?"

"Yeah." Percy grunted. They were sitting in the Principia.

"Also," Reyna said. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Percy. It was Annabeth's cell phone. "Thought you'd want it."

"Yeah, yeah." Percy said, opening the screen up. "Thanks."

"Annabeth is going via Pegasi." Reyna said. "Wheels up in an hour."

"Thanks."

...

Percy was walking through the road, absorbed in Annabeth's phone. He scrolled through the contacts and found what he was looking for.

Percy called Magnus Chase. He listened to the line ring, and it rang until it hit voicemail.

"Um, hey, Magnus." Percy said into the phone. "Thought you'd like to know, that, uh…Annabeth, she um, she passed yesterday. The funeral is gonna be at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow. I'm about to head that way now. Listen, I know you're probably busy with like Ragnarok stuff, but I'm trying to get her back and I could really use some help, so, uh, if you think of anything, just give me a-"

_I'm sorry, this inbox is now full. Please try again later._

Percy ended the call. He hung his head, scratching the back of it with the phone, then he slammed it against the wall of the Principia. It shattered. There was a symbol representing the Olympian gods hanging on the wall.

Rage filled Percy, and he beat and shattered the wooden symbol savagely. Campers passed him, averting their eyes.

...

Hours later, Percy helped load Annabeth into the Chariot. She was wrapped in a silvery cloth embroidered with Camp Jupiter's insignia. They took off, headed towards Camp Half-Blood.

...

Alabaster was furious. Lamia had killed Claymore. His last friend.

He was back at the Irish bar. There was no need to worry about her anymore. Percy Jackson had taken care of it.

Percy Jackson. His name filled Alabaster with revulsion. Because of Percy, Alabaster had lead most of his siblings to their deaths. Kronos had been defeated. And now the gods sat in Olympus, pompously being serviced by the demigods who kept them strong with prayer and need.

_Not for much longer._ He said to Alabaster.

"What do you mean?" Alabaster asked.

"_I mean, everything is going according to plan."_ He said. _"Perseus asked the gods to resurrect his love, and they rebuffed his deal. He is filled with rage, and pain. He is vulnerable and his friends will be of no help to him."_

Alabaster waited.

_And that's where you come in._ The voice said with finality, like a knife being dragged down Alabaster's spine.

...

...

...To Be Continued?

* * *

So, I'm really interested to know, who d'you think Alabaster was talking to. Let me know in the reviews, and have some fun with it.

(cries as he realizes Supernatural is on its last hiatus.)


	3. Can't Find My Way Home

Yeah, I know what you all are gonna say. Another update? Well, I don't care. The first three chapters kinda set up the whole plot of the story, so together they serve as a little prelude. After this, the world-building mostly stops and we focus on Percy Jackson. Until he (inserts chapter where awful things happen to Percy). Maniacal laughter.

Anyways, I saw that there is a dozen followers, and 9 people who've listed this story as a favorite, and I wanted to ask them to please review. Good for the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Can't Find My Way Home

Percy watched as Chiron's strong arms lifted Annabeth, wrapped in a white shroud decorated with silver owls, onto the funeral pyre of the amphitheater. A coin had been placed in her pocket, to satisfy Charon so that she could cross.

The fire lit up, and many campers came by, and hugged Percy, put their hands on his shoulder, or murmured "I'm sorry."

But Percy didn't care. Annabeth was gone.

And no one seemed able to help him.

...

"Nico!" Percy shouted, chasing after the raven-haired kid. He was walking towards the woods.

"I can't, Percy." Nico said, turning to face Percy. His eyes were bloodred from lack of sleep.

"Can't what?" Percy echoed. "I haven't asked you anything yet."

"Yes, but you were about to ask if I could bring Annabeth back from the dead, weren't you?"

Percy hung his head. "Yeah. Nico, I know there's risks, but…""But nothing, Percy." Nico said. "Look, you stopped me from bringing back Bianca because you knew that it was wrong. I'm just helping you by doing the same."

Nico walked away from Percy as Percy balled his fists. He walked through the night back to his cabin.

Once inside, he saw all of the decorations that Tyson had worked so hard to build, so beautifully and delicately crafted. The beds were made and covered in dust, as no one had occupied the cabin in a long time.

Percy closed the door behind him and lost control. He unleashed his rage on the Cabin, destroying utterly every single one of Tyson's delicate creations. Nothing beautiful could exist in the world, not while Annabeth was gone.

Finally, Percy slumped in his bunk, crying. He passed out, grieving and staring at a picture of Annabeth he had taped to the bottom of Tyson's bunk.

...

Percy was woken up by the sound of water trickling. There was a glow in the room. He stared at the damaged fountain in the corner and was reminded of a night when Bianca Iris-messaged him to show him where Nico was.

Percy warily walked to the fountain. He saw the brown-haired kid from the Lamia fight. The kid was watching him.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"My name is Alabaster." The kid said. "I'm the son of Hecate."

"Really?" Percy said. "I know your sibling. Um, Lou Ellen…"

Alabaster stared at him.

"I guess you don't know her." Percy said. "Why was Lamia trying to kill you?"

"Because our mother declared me the Master of Magic." Alabaster said. "The alpha of the children of Hecate. It was a title coveted by Lamia. So she thought that by killing me, she would take the title for herself."

"Master of Magic, huh?" Percy said, turning away. "Guess you don't know any resurrection spells, either?"

"To bring back Annabeth?" Alabaster asked.

Percy turned back to face the son of Magic. "Did you know her?" Percy asked.

"Only by reputation." Alabaster said. "Same goes for you. And matter of fact, I do have a resurrection spell."

Percy stared at him; eyes wide with hope. "Will you do it?"

"For a price."

"Nothing is ever free." Percy said madly.

"You've no idea how right you are." Alabaster said. "The spell requires you to go on a quest. One last quest to bring back the woman you love. Are you in?"

Percy hung his head, fingering Riptide in his pocket. He was tired of quests, tired of fighting. But he wanted Annabeth back, so bad. She'd only been gone for three days and already he missed her so much.

"What do I have to do?" Percy asked.

"Meet me in the lobby of the Plaza Hotel in Manhattan, right next to the Chrysler building. D'you know where it is?"

"Unfortunately." Percy muttered, remembering when the hotel served as Camp Half-Bloods base of operations in the Titan War. "I'll be there by morning."…

Percy hot wired the Camp van and drove off, tires squealing on farm road.

"I'm coming, Annabeth." Percy said. "I'm coming for you."

...

Percy pulled into the Plaza Hotel's parking lot. No one batted an eye at him as he walked through the lot, and towards the front door. He met a guard, who searched him.

"I'm here to meet someone." Percy said quietly, and the guard's eyes temporarily glowed green, and then glazed over.

"Alright, sir." The guard drunkenly said. "You're good."

Percy walked into the lobby and found Alabaster sitting alone on the couch, waiting for him.

"That was a cool trick with the guard." Percy said, sitting across from Alabaster.

"Thank you." The young Master of Magic said coolly. He shrugged. And said. "All I did was convince him that you were important enough not to be asked questions."

"So," Percy began, "about the spell-"

"It requires three ingredients." Alabaster cut him off. "Three ingredients, a little Latin and Ancient Greek incantation, and bam, what you want will be right in front of you."

"I want Annabeth back." Percy said.

"And what are you willing to do to accomplish that?" Alabaster asked.

Percy paused, and raised his head, glaring defiantly at Alabaster.

"Anything." Percy said.

"Good." Alabaster said.

"Why do you want to help me?" Percy asked.

"Because a little birdie told me what happened between you and the Olympians." Alabaster said mercilessly. "Let's just say I know how it feels to do everything for an immortal deity and they tell you how little you mean to them."

Percy raised an eyebrow

"I fought in the Titan War." Alabaster explained. "On the Titans side."

Percy's eyes darkened.

"Now, I know what you're thinking." Alabaster said.

"Do you?" Percy asked venomously.

"Your side wasn't the only side with casualties." Alabaster said. "Most of my siblings died in this city, all of them following me and my mother into battle at her request. Afterwards, she helped me for a while, but told me I was weighing her down. She's the one who sent Lamia into 'Frisco after me."

Percy was silent, absorbing all of this new information.

"Look, I know I messed up serving the Titans." Alabaster said. "But I'm not that bad of a guy. Do you still want me to help you?"

Percy remained silent for a few moments.

"Percy?" Alabaster asked.

"What are the three ingredients?" Percy asked.

"Let's do this one step at a time." Alabaster said. He handed Percy a shiny green pearl etched with a Greek Theta insignia. "This will bring you wherever you want to go. All you have to do is…"

"Step on it, I know." Percy said, taking the orb. "I've used one before."

"Now, the first ingredient will be a little hard to get."

"Can't have things getting too easy." Percy responded.

"That's the spirit." Alabaster said. "The first ingredient is the heart of a sphinx."

"Alabaster, that's not just hard." Percy said suddenly. "That's impossible. Monsters turn to dust. They don't have hearts unless it's a Spoil of War."

"That's only true for _Greek _monsters." Alabaster said. "I heard that you have some experience with the Gods of Egypt and their magic."

"How did y-"

"I have my sources." Alabaster interrupted. "Now, there is a Sphinx in the Egyptian Duat who is corporeal. Get her to lower her guard and take her heart. I'm sure you can figure out a plan to get there. Just come back with it and I'll get you the second ingredient."

"How do I know that this will bring Annabeth back?" Percy asked dejectedly.

"I promise this will work." Alabaster answered sincerely.

Percy paused. Last chance to turn back.

Percy stood, and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Alabaster asked.

"To Brooklyn." Percy responded. "To ask some friends for help. Look, Alabaster, I'm trusting you here. Please don't let me down."

"I promise." Alabaster reaffirmed, eyes twinkling.

...

...

…To Be Continued?

* * *

So, yeah, the end of this chapter sets up the first time this story crosses over into the Kane Chronicles.

Hope you're excited. Remember, everyone who reviews with an account gets a clip from the next chapter.


	4. The Gambler

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites/follows. I appreciate everyone. Remember, everyone who reviews with an account will get a clip from the next chapter. There was one reviewer whose PM was locked, so I couldn't send them their clip. I'm sorry.

Anyways, just to clear up any existing confusion from chapter 1, Lamia didn't know anything about the Egyptian magicians until Percy told her, and the only reason he told her was to flex and show what he and Annabeth were capable of in the hopes of scaring Lamia off. Just to be clear ;)

So, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. This is the first time the Kanes will interact with Percy, but certainly not the last.

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gambler

…

Percy walked the Brooklyn Shore. Alabaster's pearl was heavy in his pocket. He was at the warehouse Annabeth had told him about, but he didn't see the House.

He turned in frustration and saw a white light in his peripheral vision. He turned back to the warehouse and there was nothing there.

Suddenly what looked like a huge bird came right at him, and the white mansion appeared, _stacked on top of the warehouse_.

The bird was revealed to be a griffin carrying a giant boat, and Carter Kane was in it, khopesh in hand.

"Welcome to the 21st Nome!" He called, holding his hand out to Percy.

…

Percy sat warily in the living room. Carter and Sadie were standing across from him. He could hear shouts and clashing metal as young initiates trained upstairs.

"What's up?" Carter asked casually, setting down the khopesh and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, what's all the fuss about?" Sadie asked. "Did you tell even more people about our little secret?"

"Sadie!" Carter reprimanded.

THere was a pause, and Carter nodded his head for Percy to continue.

"I need your help." Percy said.

"Well, anything, what's going on?" Carter asked.

"I need to find a sphinx in the Duat." Percy said. "And I need you to take me there."

"Why?" Sadie asked.

"Because I need to ask it something."

"Ask it what?" Carter said suspiciously.

Percy thought for a moment. He could tell them the truth, but they may not want him going around killing Egyptian creatures. He hated it, but it was definitely a lie he was going to have to tell.

"Annabeth is- missing." Percy said. "No one on our end can find her. The Sphinx is rumored to know everything. If I ask her, she'll be able to tell me where to find Annabeth."

"I'm sorry, man." Carter said. "Of course, we'll help you. We didn't realize Annabeth was missing."

"Oi, brother," Sadie said. "The Sphinx is close to Dad's place. Walt will probably be able to take us there. Cool?"

"Cool!" Carter said cheerfully.

"So cool." Percy said, ashamed that he had lied to these people to get their help.

"You do realize something, though, don't you?" Sadie asked.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"We're going to have to answer its riddle in order for it to be immobilized so it doesn't eat you before you ask where Annabeth is." Carter answered sadly.

…

"Can't believe Walt won't come with us." Sadie muttered. They were in Carter's room, creating a portal to the Duat.

"The Apophis thing probably brought him enough excitement for one lifetime." Carter reminded her.

"You're probably right." Sadie said. "Anyways, I've locked on the chambers of the Sphinx."

"Now what?" Percy asked.

"We step through." The trio walked through the portal…

…and into a sandy chamber covered in hieroglyphics. There was a huge mountain right in the middle of the room.

"This is straight out of _Aladdin_." Percy muttered.

"Aladdin was Middle Eastern, genius, not African." Sadie snapped back.

"Guys." Carter said, drawing out his khopesh as the mound stood up and shook the dirt off, revealing the sphinx. She had the body of a lion, a huge lion, like eight feet tall, with the head of a beautiful woman. The Sphinx opened her eyes and stared.

"Have you come to ask a question?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yes." Percy said.

"Do not respond to me, outsider." She growled, fur rising and falling as she rose and took a step in their direction. "Only those with the bloods of Egypt, Ra's land, may answer."

"I would love to." Carter said, stepping forward. "What is thy riddle?"

"'Thy?'" Sadie coughed under her breath, laughing. "This isn't Indianna Jones."

"Shut up." Carter said, face turning read.

"How may you turn the number six into an odd number?" The Sphinx asked solemnly, ignoring their banter.

"Is that for real?" Carter asked.

"Do you forfeit?" The Sphinx asked, licking her chops.

"No, no, no, no." Sadie said. "No forfeiting. Go on, Carter, just answer."

"It's barely a riddle." Carter complained.

"Just…answer." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, jeez, uh, maybe…"

"I am not renowned for my patience, Eye of Horus." The Sphinx purred.

"Just give me a sec to think." Carter said, lowering the khopesh.

"Five seconds."

"Dude, hurry" Percy muttered, drawing Riptide.

"Four, three, two."

"Remove the _S_!" Carter shouted. "Remove the _S _and all you have is _IX_, which is the Roman numeral for nine."

"Awww." The Sphinx moaned. "I wanted to eat the Greek. Tsk tsk, oh well. What is the question you've come to ask me?"

"Where is Annabeth Chase?" Carter asked.

"Dead." The Sphinx said. Then she looked directly at Percy. "But the enemy already knew that. So why is he really here?"

"Percy, what the hell is she talking about?" Sadie asked.

"Sorry, guys." Percy said, breaking ranks and running straight forward before anyone had time to think. The Sphinx stood on her hind legs as Percy jumped straight up and shoved Riptide into her chest. Carter and Sadie stared in shock.

"Uhhhh." The Sphinx groaned and collapsed to the ground. Percy dug with his sword and pulled out her pistol-shaped heart.

He turned and found Carter in front of him, khopesh pointed to Percy's chest.

"Looks like you have some 'splaining to do." Sadie said from behind him.

…

"Guys, I can explain." Percy said, pointing Riptide to the ground.

"Really?" Cater said. "Then by all means." He gestured to the heart.

"The heart is for a spell." Percy said quickly. "One that will bring Annabeth back from the dead."

Carter lowered the khopesh.

"Dude." Carter said. "Resurrections aren't the way to go. My Dad tried to bring my mom back from the dead and ended up being merged with Osiris. Trust me, you don't want to go through with this."

"And lying to us?" Sadie asked. "Not cool."

"Guys, guys, you're right." Percy said. "You're right. I should've been up front with you, and I'm sorry for lying."

Carter stared. "It's okay, man. I get it. I did something similar when I was looking for Zia, and it nearly cost me Sadie. Just give us the heart, dude, trust me. You'll thank us later."

Percy stared at Riptide. He couldn't give them the heart, or he'd never see Annabeth again. He knew what he had to do. He felt the Sphinx's blood drip down his hand from the heart.

"I'm sorry guys." Percy said, looking up.

"It's okay." Carter said.

"Just give us the heart." Sadie said more gruffly.

Percy licked his lips. Please work, please work, he thought to himself. He thought about the blood, how much water occupies each cell, and he manipulated the Sphinx's blood to splash Carter and Sadie in the face.

It partly worked.

Carter had Sphinx blood in his eyes, and he dropped the khopesh. But Sadie moved aside and let it splash past her. There was fury in her eyes. She opened her mouth to begin a spell, but Percy hit her on the side of her face with Riptide, knocking her to the ground.

"Sadie!" Carter shouted, coming to his senses. But he was too late.

Percy pulled out Alabaster's pearl and crushed it with his hand. A bubble opened around him, and he disappeared.

"We'll find you, and we'll stop you!" Sadie shouted into the empty air.

…

Percy heard those last few words and opened his eyes to see Alabaster still sitting in the lobby. He looked down on himself. He had the heart clutched in a bloody hand and was covered in sand and lion hair.

"Well, looks like you got the first ingredient." Alabaster muttered nonchalantly, setting down his water bottle. "Do me a favor and don't ruin the couch. We're just borrowing the place."

Percy had just been about to sit down.

"I mean, honestly." Alabaster continued on his tirade. "Jeez."

…

Sadie and Cater sat in the chamber. The Sphinx's corpse lay unmoving in the room, reeking of dead cat.

"Well, that was suckish." Sadie said, rubbing her head.

"You good?" Carter asked.

"Always." Sadie responded.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by golden light. Carter's eyes glowed silver and gold, and Sadie had rainbow wings appear behind her.

"Horus?" Carter asked.

"Isis?" Sadie responded. "You guys are finally back?"

"For now." Isis responded loud enough for both to hear. "But we must stop your Greek friend. He does not know what chaos he will unleash."

"It's just a resurrection spell." Sadie said, confused.

"No it isn't." Horus responded. "It is something else entirely, something far worse."

"Then we'll stop him." Carter said. "Before it's too late."

...

…

…To Be Continued?


	5. New York Groove

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'd like to ask some of the people who have this story in their follows and favorites to post reviews, too, or tell me what you think in a PM. It would really mean a lot to me.

Now this chapter, man. This chapter was hard to write. Were gonna get a close up look at what Percy can be at his worst, similar to what happened between him and Akhlys in House of Hades. He's gonna spend a lot of time dealing with-well, you'll see.

Anyways, enjoy! Remember, if you review with an account and your PM isn't locked, you'll get a clip from the next chapter.

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 5: New York Groove

…

"What's the next ingredient?" Percy asked Alabaster.

"Something more your speed." Alabaster said. "A bow made by Artemis. Interestingly enough, Artemis crafted the bows of each and every one of the Hunters, including your friend, Thalia."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Percy said. "Why not save it for last?" He asked Alabaster.

"Because the last ingredient is gonna be much more difficult than the first." Alabaster said. "I want you to replenish your strength. Now, fortunately for us, you won't have to go far." He opened up a paper map of New York City and pointed at Central Park.

"A few of the Hunters are in the city, including your friend Thalia. They've surrounded the Door of Orpheus, on a mission for Artemis."

"What's their mission?" Percy asked, curiosity banishing out the negative emotions he had been feeling lately.

"To barricade the cave and prevent others from escaping the Underworld." Alabaster said.

…

Percy walked through the street of New York City. He was holding a Plaza Hotel napkin in it. He planned on going to Central Park, but he took the long way. He had an errand to run.

No one on the streets batted him an eye, and for the first time in a few days, Percy was alone to process what had been happening.

It was strange to him that just a week ago he was happy. He and Annabeth had been living In New Rome, going to school, building their lives together. And now it was all gone. Percy was far from happy. He felt a cold emptiness that couldn't be filled, rage that couldn't be satisfied by any number of monster deaths.

He would never be happy, not until he and Annabeth were reunited. Percy knew that. Percy also knew that he'd do anything, _anything_, to get her back. Even betray his friends like Carter and Sadie.

Percy finally arrived at his destination. Home. His mom was on some book tour, and Paul was at work. It would be a little while before anyone got the message.

Percy read and double-checked the note.

Mom,

I'm alive. Annabeth is gone. I'm getting her back. I'm sorry. Tell Paul I'm sorry. I promise I'll find you when I can.

Love, Percy

Percy sniffed and scratched the back of his head. He put the note in the mailbox and slammed the mailbox door shut.

…

Percy had his hands in his pocket, whistling a tune while he walked through the Park woods. He spied two girls in silver parkas studying a huge rock in the middle of the woods.

Percy walked up to the girls and pulled down his hood, the rainy sprinkle stinging his face.

"Thalia?" He asked quietly.

Thalia snapped around to see her friend. His hair was shaggy and unwashed, his face thin and red with obvious bags under his eyes. It looked like he had lost some weight.

"Percy?!" She hugged him, and then smacked his face. Percy doubled back, clutching it.

"Ow!" He complained.

"Don't disappear like that!" Thalia ordered. "Not after Annabeth…" She pursed her lips while her companion put a hand on her shoulder. "Anyways, everyone's been so worried about you. Where have you been?"

"Hunting." Percy responded, smirking. It was a funny pun to him.

"Hunting?" Thalia echoed. "Hunting monsters?"

"Not exactly." Percy said. "I was looking for a way to…"

"To do what?" Thalia asked, voice raised in suspicion. She was worried about her friend, now.

"Not here. More privately." Percy urged her. His red-streaked green eyes were filled with desperation.

"Tethys, go see to preparations." Thalia ordered. "Lady Artemis wants rocks covering the entrance by nightfall.'

"Yes ma'am." Tethys responded, running off. Whatever was happening between the two demigods, she wanted no part of it.

"What's going on?" Thalia murmured once Tethys was out of earshot.

"I have a way to bring her back." Percy said. "A spell with a few ingredients."

"And where did you find this spell?" Thalia demanded.

"It doesn't matter, but the point is, it'll work." Percy said.

"And why are you telling me this?" Thalia asked warily.

"Because I need your bow." Percy said.

"My bow?" She asked.

"Yeah, a weapon forged by Artemis." Percy explained. "Thalia, please, I need it."

Thalia pursed her lips. "Percy, Lady Artemis has me here to prevent souls coming back."

"Well, that's interesting, don't you think?" Percy demanded, turning on her. "A few days after I ask the gods to bring back Annabeth, and Artemis orders you to barricade an entrance from the Underworld? What does that look like?"

"That's not…" Thalia said. "What are you suggesting?"

"Just this," Percy said. "The monster that Annabeth and I fought, the one that killed her, was being controlled by Hecate, who's been working with Olympus since the Titan War. I think they had her killed, and now they want to make sure she doesn't come back."

"But why?" Thalia said, anger hardening her face.

"I don't know." Percy said. "But there's no such things as coincidence. You and I both know that." He added wryly.

"But resurrections," Thalia argued weakly. "They don't always…"

"Thalia," Percy interjected. "Look at me."

Thalia stared at Percy's sea green eyes with electric blue eyes.

"Now tell me you don't want her back."

Thalia hung her head. She pulled her bow out of its sheath on her back. She whipped it, and it folded like a pair of scissors.

She looked back at Percy.

"Please tell me you know what you are doing." She said sadly.

"I do." Percy said confidently.

Thalia handed her his bow, hand shaking.

"Thank you." Percy said, hugging his friend. He left, feeling giddy. One ingredient left.

"Percy?" Thalia asked quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Bring her back." She said, tears trickling down her face. "And then find me. The gods have some explaining to do."

…

Percy had told Thalia he knew what he was doing, but in truth, he wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing anymore.

Percy walked up and down the shoreline next to the East River. It had taken him a lot of courage to do this, but he needed to know. To know if he would even respond. To know if Poseidon had abandoned him, like the rest of the gods.

"Poseidon?" Percy asked the water. "Dad?"

There was only the sound of the river lapping against the docks.

"Dad, I know you can hear me." Percy said, his heart heavy. "I know you- I know you know what's happened. She's gone. And I'm...I'm working with someone pretty shady to get her back. It's looking more and more like some of the gods may have had a hand in her death, but I know it wasn't you. It couldn't have been you. Dad, I-I need you."

Percy went quiet, waiting. "Dad, please, if you can't help me- help me figure things out and get everything straight, I'm gonna go through with Alabaster's plan. I don't fully trust him, but- but I don't have much other options. And I can't do this without her. Please, dad, are you getting any of this?"

"Dad?" Percy's face broke, and tears fell.

"Dad?"

Percy waited a few more moments. Gods could appear anywhere they wanted at any time, so obviously Poseidon had no intentions of attending.

Percy sighed, not believing he had actually thought Poseidon would show, and turning and walking off, resigning himself to Alabaster's plan. He'd get Annabeth back, whatever it took.

Had he stayed a moment longer, he would've seen the ripples forming in the East River.

...

"You got it." Alabaster muttered softly, taking Thalia's bow and slowly running a hand down it.

"Yeah." Percy said. "Two down, one to go. That's good, right?"

"Maybe." Alabaster said. "But it's the last ingredient that worries me."

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"It's something that is going to require you do something bloody. To stab one of your closest friends in the back."

"What is the last ingredient?" Percy demanded sullenly.

"The Blood of a Valkyrie." Alabaster said with bravado.

Percy lowered his head, eyes closed. He was so tired. It felt like years since he had last embraced Annabeth, since he had last thought about popping the question. Things were so much simpler then, even if he didn't realize it. He was ready for this to be over, for Annabeth to be back. Then the violence would finally be able to come to an end.

"I'll get the blood." Percy said sadly. "I'll take it from a Valkyrie. What's one more friend to betray?"

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	6. I Want You To Want Me

Yeah, I know, an update so soon? What happened to the schedule? Welp, the schedule is kinda botched anyways. Besides, we'e nearing a landmark chapter, and I wanna make sure we get there before, well, inserts horrible things that will happen to Percy and his friends in later chapters Mhuahuahua!

So, yeah, um, anyways, here you go! Chapter 6!

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 6: I Want You To Want Me

…

Percy was waiting on the roof of the Empire State Building. It felt odd to be so close to Olympus and yet so far. But he was close enough for Alabaster to assist him if need be. Everything was going to plan.

Lightning flashed above him, and the rain started pouring. In just a few moments, Percy was drenched. He wondered if Zeus and his father were working together to make him miserable.

Percy was angry at his father. He wasn't even at the meeting, and Percy hadn't heard from him since before Annabeth's death. For all Percy knew, Poseidon didn't know what had happened. Or maybe he just didn't care.

For just a moment, Percy understood why Luke had grown to hate Hermes. Maybe he had just gotten pushed too far, just like Percy.

A loud cracking interrupted Percy's brooding. He turned to see the door opening. Lightning flashed, and he saw Magnus Chase and Samirah al-Abbas join him on the roof.

"Percy, got your message." Magnus said, pulling up his hood. "What's up?"

Percy stared at Magnus, then at Sam. "You know about Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I uh-"Magnus sniffed, and wiped his face. "Yeah, I heard."

"We also heard that you're going for a resurrection spell." Sam added starkly.

"Sam!" Magnus warned.

"It's alright, Magnus." Percy said. "She's not wrong. Where's your talking sword? Doesn't he have something to add?"

"No, Percy, Jack is on Valhalla. We aren't seeing eye-to-eye right now." Magnus said quickly. "It doesn't matter. Percy, you can't bring her back. She wouldn't want that."

Thunder crackled, and a quick flash of rage appeared on Percy's face.

"She wouldn't want that?" Percy repeated, seething. "How would you know? You barely knew her. And what about what I want?"

"What you want?" Sam scoffed. "You know, when Magnus told me about the great hero Percy Jackson, it never struck me that you'd be this selfish."

"Well, it seems that people change." Percy retorted darkly. "Like Magnus, for example."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Magnus asked.

"You made this big deal about meeting Annabeth, because family was _so _important to you." Percy said, walking forward like a lion stalking his prey. "And now we're here, and she needs your help, and you seem to want nothing to do with this. Sounds odd."

"Look, Percy." Magnus said. "Annabeth loved you, and that is why I'm not hurting you for that comment. What did you want from us in the first place?"

Percy stared at a closed jar in front of him and licked his lips. His eyes were filled with rage.

"I'm really sorry you feel this way, Magnus." Percy said calmly. "Just know that Annabeth loved _you_ too, but that's not gonna stop me."

Sam stared at Percy warily. "Stop you from what?"

"Percy, what do you need?" Magnus stubbornly repeated.

"I need her blood." Percy said, rain dripping from his face. Then he manipulated the rain around Magnus. The young man snapped around and landed in Percy's arms. Percy wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, leaving his face pointed at Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam cried.

"What I have to." Percy said. "There's a knife over there. Cut yourself and drip your blood into it."

"Why?" Sam demanded.

"He needs it for his spell." Magnus choked out.

"And if I don't?" Sam asked, understanding filling her face.

"Then I snap his neck." Percy said sharply. "I wonder, if he dies outside of the hotel, where will he go?"

Magnus licked his lips, and choked out: "Sam, don't-"Percy wrapped his arm tighter around his neck. Magnus' face started turning red.

"All right, STOP!" Sam shouted. "I'll do it."

"Open up your umbrella, so rainwater doesn't contaminate it." Percy ordered.

Sam opened up an umbrella and propped it in the crook of her elbow. Then she picked up the jar and knife and opened the jar. She looked at Percy's wolf like face, and Magnus, who's face was starting to turn purple.

"Annabeth would be ashamed of you." Sam said pointedly at Percy.

"Pour the damn blood!" Percy shouted angrily. A vein in his forehead had appeared.

Sam flinched, and cut her arm quickly. She moaned at the pain, then tilted the open wound over the jar. Her blood began to pour. After a few minutes, the jar was halfway full, but the wound had slowed down. Sam was dizzy from the blood loss.

"Percy please." She begged softly.

Percy, frustrated, snapped his arms. Magnus fell to the ground, knocked out, and Percy walked aggressively towards Sam. He grabbed her arm and the knife and cut deeper. She fell to her knees.

"Percy, please." Sam whispered; eyes dark. She was blacking out. The jar was 3 quarters of the way full. She had never felt pain like this before. Dull, throbbing. Percy didn't even look human anymore.

"Just a little more." Percy said, eyes hungry.

Sam closed her eyes and went limp. The jar was full.

Percy closed the jar and put it in his jacket pocket. He looked at Magnus on the ground, and looked back at Sam.

"Sam?" Percy asked quietly, going still. His heart was pounding.

"Sam?" He repeated.

He checked Sam's pulse. Nothing. He started chest compression's. No response.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself. He jumped to his feet, and keeled over, puking. He got back up and stumbled out the door.

Away from Magnus.

Away from the girl he had just murdered for a spell to bring back Annabeth.

…

Alabaster was flipping through and ancient-looking book when Percy walked in. Percy was soaking wet. There was blood on his clothes, and he reeked of vomit and stomach bile.

"Percy, what happened?" Alabaster asked, worry on his face. "Did you get the blood?"

"I…I killed her." Percy said, shock on his face. "I killed the Valkyrie."

"I'm sure you didn't have a choice." Alabaster said.

"Didn't have a-" Percy started. "She didn't fight. But I needed more. The jar wasn't full enough. And I—I killed her."

"Percy, it's fine." Alabaster said. "Annabeth would have understood."

"No, she wouldn't have." Percy said sadly. "Sam was right. She'd be ashamed of me."

"What did Sam know, huh Percy?" Alabaster asked. "Nothing. The bitch knew nothing. She didn't know Annabeth, only what her friend had told her about Annabeth, and Magnus didn't even know much. You were just fighting for your family."

"What do you mean, Alabaster?" Percy said.

Alabaster went silent, as if realizing what he had just said.

"Alabaster, WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!" Percy shouted.

"I mean, Annabeth was pregnant." Alabaster said "I could see it, see it when she jumped at Lamia. I didn't realize you had no clue until now."

Percy stared at the ground, tears in his eyes. _Pregnant_. He was about to be a father. That's what he was fighting for. That's what Lamia, and maybe the gods, had taken from him. Had deprived him of. They had all deprived him of a chance at making his own family, all because they couldn't clean up the messes they made. All of the gods had betrayed and abandoned him, even his own father.

And Alabaster was here, offering to help him get it all back.

Once Annabeth was back, Percy decided, he and the Olympian gods would be having a serious family meeting. Then, he and Annabeth would be done doing quests for the Olympians. Done with it all. Permanent, real retirement. And after that, Percy would deal with the consequences of his actions. And Alabaster's, he realized.

Percy pulled out the jar and handed it to Alabaster.

"Do it." Percy said. "Bring her back to me."

Alabaster smiled and began mixing the crushed heart and blood into a bowl. Then he used a silvery liquid (Percy realized he had melted down Thalia's bow) and mixed it all together.

Alabaster pulled out an ancient-looking piece of paper and looked at Percy. He sat everything on the coffee table and stood in front of Percy. He held out his hand for a handshake, and said:

"Let's get this show on the road."

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	7. Coming Back to Life

So, new update! Yay? This was definitely my favorite chapter when writing this story. You'll understand why by the end.

Unfortunately, this is also probably gonna be the last update for a little while. I'm about to go on vacation, and then after that classes start back up, so I'll probably be too distracted to continue editing, revising and updating. Sorry :(

Anyways, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it! Remember, if you review you'll get a clip from the next chapter.

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Coming Back to Life

…

"Let's get this show on the road." Alabaster said, still holding Percy's hand mid-shake.

Percy smiled, despite the anger and guilt over the things he had done over the past couple of days. Those things were finally going to pay off. Annabeth was about to be back, and everything would go back to the way it was. Him and her.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. It was all finally over.

But there was something wrong. Something wrong with Alabaster's smile, and his eyes. There was no humor in it. Only cruel, sadistic joy.

"Alab- "Percy started warningly, before being interrupted by Alabaster yelling "STAGNO!"

Percy couldn't move. Every muscle in his boy was as heavy as cement. His jaw would barely open. Alabaster let go of his arm. He walked back to the couch and sat down, shuffling his papers and mixing the ingredients Percy had given everything to gather for Alabaster.

"Immobilization spell." Alabaster said. "Very useful."

"Wh-" Percy forced out.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that." Alabaster said, not looking up. "I couldn't really catch what you said."

"Wh-w-why?!" Percy growled out.

"Why?" Alabaster repeated, looking up at Percy with sick fascination. "Why he says. Oh man, that's funny."

Alabaster jumped to his feet and looked Percy in the eye. "You…took…EVERYTHING…from me!" He punched Percy in the gut. Percy couldn't move, but he groaned, his stomach churning.

"You fought against Kronos." Alabaster spit out. "You forced Kronos to fight back. I led my siblings to their DEATHS fighting YOU!"

"I…didn't…" Percy grunted.

"You didn't what?" Alabaster mocked. "You didn't mean for it to happen like that? Just like you didn't mean to piss off the Kanes? Like you didn't mean to kill that girl? Hah."

Percy felt a deep pang in his chest. _What have I done?_ he thought miserably.

"And, you know, this little partnership of ours hasn't exactly been completely beneficial." Alabaster continued. "You aren't the most subtle tool in the shed. I imagine many of the other gods from other pantheons suspect what I'm about to do. But they can't stop me. They're all too late."

Alabaster kicked the carpet, revealing sigils spray painted on the floor. He looked at Percy and grinned. "I put the Wards there. Thing of it as a godly bug zapper. They can't get close, and since we're literally next door to Olympus, none of them are even suspicious. Why would they? They'd thing it's their own warding. Ever since they detected _him _talking to me, they'd been sending monsters after me. Even turned my own mother against me. My mother. Can you believe that? She was so angry that she even sent Lamia after me. Never thought Hecate would've been the one to help the Olympians whole heartedly. Guess you never really know anyone." Alabaster smiled at Percy. "But guess you knew that by now, didn't you?"

Percy felt a surge of anger. This kid had used him. Twisted him into a weapon and pointed him at his own enemies.

"Why…me?" Percy grunted.

"You?" Alabaster asked. "Hmm, interesting question. See, I wanted nothing to do with you. Even though I poured my soul into it, into pretending to be your friend. Well, I'll admit, I hated every damn second of it. But it's what my master needed from me. So, I did it. Without question. And now I can't kill you. He says you might still be useful. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun before I do the real spell. And no, the spell is not going to bring back some blonde whore."

Percy growled. His pinkie moved. "Don't you dare say her name!" Percy yelled, menace in every word. Alabaster grinned, and punched Percy in the nose. Once, twice. Percy felt blood dripping down his face.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do." Alabaster told Percy sternly. Percy felt misery and rage drowning his mind. _ANNABETH_, he wanted to cry out.

"And," Alabaster continued, "since I can tell that you are so curious, I'll even loop you in as to what the spell is actually going to do. It's called the Last Resort Incantation. _He _wrote it, not long after you beat him some time ago. It's a precursor to a much greater spell, but we haven't gotten there yet. No, what this little incantation does is very, very important. Very special. It'll change the world."

Alabaster paused, and Percy prayed for him to keep talking. He was able to move his toes now. The immobilization spell was wearing off. Percy intended to snap Alabaster's neck once it wore off.

"The spell will kill the gods." Alabaster said dramatically.

For a second, Percy's thoughts strayed from vengeance. Kill the gods?

"The spell will strip every god of his or her immortality and force them to fall from heaven." Alabaster explained. "And not just the Olympians. Every god, from _every _pantheon. They'll become mere mortals, just like the rest of us. The Age of the Gods is over."

Percy was speechless, thoughtless. He had regained feeling in his ankles but escape and revenge were far from his thoughts. He had just destroyed the gods by giving this psychopath a Hodge podge of magical ingredients.

"Right now, Mr. Jackson," Alabaster said. "I'm sure you're feeling betrayed, angry, a little confused and outright miserable. But rest assured that your hard work will not be forgotten by either side. By now, all of the gods, all of your friends, they will know what the two of us have been conspiring to do, eh?"

Alabaster pulled out a pearl from his pocket. It was shining with a green light.

"You have done good work." Alabaster assured Percy. "You've seen to it that the Earth will usher in a new era, an era without gods, without magicks, without _secrets_!"

Percy glared at Alabaster, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. It was as if he were communicating with some one else, trying and holding two conversations at once.

"Because a little side effect of the Last Resort Incantation is that the Mist will have to be stripped from the world, permanently." Alabaster said, smiling sickly. "Mortals used to look into the skies and hope there was something out there. Now they'll look to the skies, and really _see _what's out there. They'll see Olympus, the Duat, Asgard, the Nine Realms, Ra, and they'll be afraid. Terrified. And humanity has always hated what it was afraid of."

"The gods who survive, they'll be picked off, one by one." Alabaster said. "Oh, I'm sure the gods will fight back. Humans will kill one of them, they'll kill an unsuspecting group of mortals here and there. But eventually, the gods will die. And all of it, all of this death, and this chaos, is all on you."

Alabaster, done with his speech, slammed the pearl against Percy's chest. A green glow started emanating from Percy.

"I'm sending you to the front seats, to watch the fireworks." Alabaster said. "Thank you for all of your invaluable help, Mr. Jackson. If we should be unfortunate to meet again, do tell me how beautiful the light show is. I'm sad, knowing I won't be able to see it. Good bye, Percy, and good luck!"

As Alabaster and the plaza hotel started to fade away, Percy regained his motor functions. "NOOOO!" He screamed at Alabaster as Alabaster began reading from his papers and stirring the mixture of the three ingredients.

…

Percy was back in the Poseidon cabin. Alarm klaxons were wailing throughout Camp. Percy never even knew that Camp Half-Blood had alarms.

Percy ran outside, headed towards the beach. He saw a huge crowd had gathered there. Thunder was crashing, but there were no clouds. No rain, just unnaturally red lightning and winds that pushed Percy all over the place.

Percy stood next to Chiron, who seemed unsurprised at Percy's presence. The other campers shot Percy suspicious looks.

Suddenly, the wind and lightning stopped. Then a large semi-visible bubble around the entire camp shattered like glass, and the winds started rising again. A few of the campers were screaming and ducking to the ground.

The skies flashed open, and entire worlds, closer than what mortal science said should be possible, appeared in the skies. Percy could see a red world that appeared to be on fire, another that looked a little like Earth, and one that seemed to be completely covered in a shining, golden city complete with a rainbow bridge connected to the Earth's surface.

"Oh, my…" Chiron started, then stopped in shock. There was complete silence as the campers watched what appeared to thousands of golden asteroids fall to the Earth's surface, several falling from the worlds above. Each one was glowing bronze, trailing streams of fire and lightning.

What have you done, Alabaster? Percy though angrily.

"What's happening, child?" Chiron angrily rounded onto Percy. "What have you done?"

Percy, shocked at his teacher's aggression, pointed to the skies, and said simply: "The gods, they're falling." One of the asteroids appeared to land in the waters farther down the shore.

The population of Camp Half-Blood watched as gods fell from the sky, signifying the end of the world as they knew it.

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	8. The Trial

So, new update. This chapter will give us a glimpse into the consequences of Percy accepting Alabaster's help. Let's just say it'll be a while until Percy has a real reason to be happy again. I'd like to personally thank SPQR-Alan for his reviews and praising this story.

This chapter is for you, man.

Make sure you guys stick around for the authors note at the end.

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Trial

…

It had been three weeks since the Fall.

That's what Percy had heard some of the campers call it from outside his cell. The Great Fall of the Gods, they called it. Others called it Percy Jackson's Biggest Mess.

Percy's cell, located in the bottom of the Big House, was actually a three foot by three-foot glorified broom closet, complete with a bucket for him to do what his body needed him to do in it. Once a day, they'd bring him bread and water and insert it through a locked doggy port in the door, and he'd even hear some of them jeer at him from the other side of the door, but otherwise, he heard nothing about what was going on.

They were right to make fun of him. He had been stupid, so damn stupid, to believe that Alabaster had really meant to help him bring Annabeth back from death. Percy had hurt a lot of demigods in the Titan and Giant War, so it seemed fitting that he'd be suffering for it now. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It just happened to have been the former instead of the latter.

I'm so sorry, Annabeth. Percy thought to himself, and not for the first time either. As soon as the Fall was seemingly complete, the Ares Cabin, led by Clarisse, commenced to beating him to a pulp. Bloody, bruised, and still wearing stained and ripped clothing, they had dragged him through Camp, where he had fruit, rocks and even a few deadly weapons thrown at him. They had slammed him in his cell and left him alone.

The entire time, Chiron had watched him with tired eyes filled with pity and maybe even a little anger.

Percy wondered what was happening in the outside world. Was the Mist gone permanently? Did that mean mortals were no longer clueless as to what was happening between gods and monsters?

How many gods have died so far, if any?

Percy wondered and wondered, having nothing to do but bury himself in thought and self-pity.

…

The next day, Clarisse came for him, alone. She opened the door, blinding him with the lights and holding out a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." Clarisse said sadly. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Percy asked.

"Your execution." Clarisse said. "The war council has sentenced you to death, for betraying us and opening up the camp to dangers we can't stand against."

…

As Clarisse walked Percy through camp, Percy realized his home no longer existed. There were no campers engaging in activities, only scared teenagers packing bags, holstering weapons, and loading up luggage in charter buses.

"You're evacuating." Percy realized.

"Yeah, well, with the Mist gone, this place is no longer safe." Clarisse said gently. "The monsters were bad enough, but now we have to worry about humans coming and capturing us. Or worse. Leo has offered us the Waystation. It was protected by more than just the Mist, so hopefully, it will stay secure."

"What about them?" Percy asked quietly.

"The gods?" Clarisse said. "No freakin' clue. If any are alive, they aren't interested in us, as per usual. Why did you do it?" She asked suddenly.

"Work with Alabaster?" Percy said. Clarisse nodded.

"He tricked me." Percy said. "Used my grief. He told me we were going to bring back Annabeth. He didn't tell me about any of this." Catching Clarisse's look, he quickly said: "I'm not making excuses, I'm responsible for my own actions. I just wanted you to understand that I- I wanted her back."

"Wait, you really didn't know?" Clarisse asked, eyes wide with shock.

"No." Percy said. "You really think I'm capable of putting this place at risk. It's my…" Percy started. "It _was _my home. Now, it's as good as destroyed."

"Percy, do you know how to reverse the spell?" Clarisse asked firmly.

"No." Percy said. "The only person who can do that is Alabaster."

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes." In reality, Percy wasn't sure. But if Alabaster couldn't fix the spell, then he was a dead man walking.

Clarisse had stayed quiet. They stopped walking. "A long time ago, Percy, you convinced Mr. D to help me get Chris his sanity back. We're happy because of you."

"I'm grateful for that." She continued. "After this, consider my debt to you paid." She unlatched his cuffs. He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"They were going to kill you." She said. "It won't be too hard to convince them that you escaped. They weren't too enthusiastic about this anyways. Go fix your mistake. We're all counting on you."

Percy stepped back, hesitating.

"Go on." She said quietly. "Go. We'll be okay. Just go."

Percy ran back towards the Big House, too grateful to Clarisse to argue.

…

Percy reached the crest of Half-Blood Hill and looked down, realizing that he had helped Alabaster to destroy to destroy the only place he and Annabeth had ever really called home.

Percy had become the same kind of monster that he'd been fighting for so many years.

As Percy started down farm road, he realized why he'd been feeling so dizzy. There was kaleidoscopic ocean of color and, with a start he realized, living creatures churning just beneath the ground.

Percy realized he was seeing the Duat beneath him, and that probably meant everyone else could, too. At least Percy never got seasick. But there were probably a lot of people who, afraid of the ocean, would be having panic attacks right now because of the churning magical depths beneath them.

In fact, Percy swore he could see a writhing red metaphysical serpent in an endless red sea at the very bottom of the Duat, along with a strangely glowing white tower.

…

Percy had been walking down farm road for hours. He knew his destination, but he'd never realized just how fast you could move around in a car.

But finally, he was here. He was at the cabin he and his mom used for vacations so many times during his childhood. Tomorrow, he'd head to Manhattan. Alabaster's trail may have gone cold, but Percy had to start somewhere. The plaza hotel was as good a place to start as any.

Percy stopped, realizing that the lights inside the cabin were on.

He walked to the front door and twisted the handle. It was unlocked. The door pushed wide open. A grizzled, white-haired older man was lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and shivering.

With a start, Percy realized it was Poseidon, his father.

"Dad?"

Poseidon opened his bright green eyes to look at Percy. Now Percy could see his father's trident laying on the floor near him.

"Son?" Poseidon said. "Please, come here. And shut the door, it is freezing outside."

Percy slammed the door and ran to his father's side. He crouched near him. "Dad? What happened to you? Why are you here?"

"I…I think I fell." Poseidon said. "Fell from Olympus. Landed in the water. I couldn't transform, I couldn't- "Poseidon started hacking up blood. "I couldn't teleport." He continued. Percy started to cry, terrified at the state his father was in. And it was his own fault.

"Perseus, I'm dying, and I- "He looked around, as if just now noticing his surroundings. "I met her here. Your mother. I wish I could tell her how much I loved her, how much I wanted her to come live with me. But perhaps she is happier, much happier, without me."

"Son, I don't know what happened." He continued, stopping Percy from explaining. "But I'm dying." Percy realized Poseidon's hand hadn't left his trident the entire time.

"I don't know what has befell the others." Poseidon said. "I fear the worst. They had stopped inviting me to the meetings for months. Maybe the others brought this nightmare upon us."

"Dad, it was me." Percy interjected, lowering his head. "It was my fault. Zeus had Annabeth killed, and I tried to bring her back but, it didn't work. This happened because of me."

"It's alright, son." Poseidon said. "As I said, the other brought this upon us. Look at me, son."

Percy raised his head.

Poseidon stared. "The things we do for love shock even the ones closest to us. The sea can't be predicted, and neither can we." Poseidon raised his trident. It was glowing orange, like molten metal.

"Son, I _am _dying." Poseidon continued. "This Trident is the only thing keeping me alive, but in reality, it is only extending my suffering. I was hurt too badly falling to continue on like this. Please, take it."

"No." Percy said. "You'll die."

"That is unavoidable." Poseidon said.

"But." Percy started. "But I did this to you. I don't deserve it."

"I can think of no other heir more deserving of it." Poseidon corrected him. "Please, son, take my weapon. End my suffering. And bring back the woman you love, the woman by brother took from you."

"I don't know how." Percy said.

"You'll figure it out." Poseidon promised. "Love is an excellent motivator."

Percy paused. He was crying. "I love you, dad, and I know you did the best you could."

"Thank you, Percy." Poseidon said, smiling and crying. "I love you too. Tell your mother how much you both were…loved...by me." Percy took the glowing Trident from Poseidon's trembling hands, and the old god turned to a sea-stained statue, and the slowly crumbled to dust.

Percy stared at what used to be his father, his entire body trembling with rage and pain as he swore vengeance on the demigod that had used and betrayed him.

…

…

…To Be Continued?

* * *

So, yeah. Poseidon's dead :(

Anyways, this will be the last you see of Percy for a minute. Next chapter we're gonna switch the focus on Clarisse and Camp Half-Blood for a chapter :)


	9. Slow Ride

Welp, new update. This chapter is going to give us a closer look at the consequences of Magnus's spell. We're also taking a short, one-chapter break from Percy Jackson.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and encourage everyone who has favorited and followed this story to review, too. Also, someone asked why the chapters are named after songs, and that is simply because I just named each chapter after whatever song I was listening to at the time of writing.

Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 9: Slow Ride

…

Clarisse LaRue watched as campers packed bags of clothes, weapons and armor and loaded them into charter buses. Earlier today, a scout from the Apollo cabin had spotted an unmarked black SUV parked at a nearby farm, and three federal agents observing the valley from the western hills.

It wouldn't be long before mortals made the connection between the Fall and the valley's occupants.

Gods, the Fall. What a mess. Before Chiron and Chris left to make doubly sure the Waystation would be ready for them, Chiron told them that it wasn't just the Olympians who fell. Every legendary immortal being from every pantheon fell screaming from the heavens. Asgard could still be seen even when the sun was shining. The Duat was churning beneath their feet, and already Clarisse had witnessed two campers pass out sick from knowing that such a thing existed beneath them. There was no telling what the mortals were going to do about all of that.

Clarisse still wasn't sure that letting Percy Jackson go was the right thing to do. After all, he had helped to make this happen. That first night, the night of the Fall, Clarisse had wanted to kill him right then and there. But he had saved them so many times before. He had been a contributing factor to them winning the Titan War and living to tell the tale. He was one of the Seven who had defeated the Giants and their mother, who had garnered peace between Romans and Greeks, and even more recently he had stopped a giant robot from destroying Camp Half-Blood and helped to defeat Caligula and his armies at Camp Jupiter. By all rights, he was a damn hero, one of the, if not the best Camp Half-Blood had to offer.

Had that really changed? Percy Jackson was in a bad place right now, but he was still their hero. Still her friend.

That night, she and the other campers had argued about what to do with him after imprisoning him in that closet. After all, he had done a lot of good things and saved their lives more times than could be counted by any sane person.

Some of the campers had wanted to kill him. Some still do. After all, their parents were gone and now the campers had to pay the consequences for what Percy had done.

But it was Percy. He had lost Annabeth. Everyone knew that those two were meant to be together. Nearly 8 years had passed since Percy had arrived and they were still together. They had fought together, and the few times that they had been separated they had done everything in their power, crossed lines normally neither of them would never go near and ran themselves ragged to get back to one another.

How was this any different? Sure, death was a lot more permanent and scarier than being captured by a Titan or transported to a rival camp no one knew about, but they had still been separated, and Percy had still done everything he could try to get back to her, just like he normally would have.

But this time Percy had done something more permanent and scarier than investing all of Camp's resources into getting her back or tagged along on someone else's quest. He had destroyed Olympus! He had become the monster he'd set out to stop so many times before.

But he was still their friend.

None of the other campers had seem too surprised when she told them the lie that he had escaped. Some had even seemed relieved. Clarisse didn't believe most of them had wanted to kill Percy Jackson. But still, some had seemed irritated and shot her dirty glances, as if they knew she were lying and wanted to harm her too. But she was coordinating the evacuation. She didn't have the luxury of time to deal with a few dissidents.

Thalia had called and reported more than half of her hunters had died due to their immortality being stripped away. Thalia herself and the survivors were headed to the Waystation as well. Reyna had also called and said that Camp Jupiter and New Rome were evacuating as well. Losing the Mist was bad enough for Camp Jupiter, but Terminus had fallen and died with the rest of his brethren. That meant New Rome was now completely defenseless and federal agents had been spotted scouting the Little Tiber. The Waystation was about to be way beyond its assumed carrying capacity.

Strangely enough, things had gone quiet where monsters were concerned since the Fall.

No monster activity had been reported since the Fall. Some demigods had even become brash enough to start hunting them as opposed to the usual order of things. Clarisse hoped they would be okay. Unfortunately, this same inactivity had been heard from most of the gods as well. Apollo had been spotted heading West. Clarisse knew where he was going. Sherman had reported finding a new statue of Hephaestus at Rockefeller Center, but the moment Sherman touched it, it turned to glowing dust. Sherman hadn't known what to think.

As for the rest of the Olympians, radio silence. Even Clarisse's father, Ares, hadn't been communicating with her. She feared the worst. Who knew what the Fall would have done to the gods?

As guilty as she felt for thinking about it, Clarisse wondered how long Chiron had left. He wasn't exactly born yesterday, and it was only a matter of time before she got the call that he had left his students behind to carry on without him. That was partly the reason why she had sent Chris with him. If anyone were going to call and tell her that Chiron was gone, she'd want it to be him.

"Clarisse!" She turned to find Lou Ellen strolling up Half-Blood Hill to meet her at the crest. They were in the shadow of Thalia's Pine. Peleus had flown away during the Fall and Clarisse had staged a guard for the Golden Fleece around the clock.

Lou was carrying a bowl with a misty image hovering over it.

"A message for you." Lou said formally, holding it out to Clarisse. Clarisse took it and observed the image of a scowling and obviously sleep-deprived Frank Zhang.

"Hi, Frank." Clarisse said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." Frank scratched his chin. There was a deep-seated worry in his eyes. "I heard Percy may have had a hand in starting the Fall. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Clarisse smiled to herself. Of course. She had forgotten that her brother was one of Percy's closest friends. Of course, he'd be worried about Percy.

"No." Clarisse said. "He definitely had a hand in it, but we think he was unaware of what the Son of Magic was really doing. He escaped custody yesterday. We're about to head out tonight. The Hecate Cabin is going to be leaving a glamour to distract those agents, so we aren't followed to the Waystation."

"Good, good." Frank said. "We're about to do something similar. Reyna is arranging things right now. But first, we've just had a bit of news that we thought you could use."

"Shoot."

"Hylla is helping to arrange all of our evacuations." Frank said carefully, as if reciting something from memory. "Even now, she has planted Amazons inside of the FBI and CIA to sabotage their efforts at tracking us. We shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"That's good." Clarisse said gratefully. "Is that all?"

"Not exactly." Frank said. "She told us to tell you to use some kind of ritual Ares would use during times of crisis to communicate with the other gods. She said you'd know what that means."

Clarisse cursed. How could she have forgotten? It had been in the Ares Cabin since she had first arrived at camp with Coach Hedge, so many long years ago.

"I'm guessing you do." Frank said, knitting his eyebrows.

"Yeah I do." Clarisse said. "Thank her for me, Frank. I'll have to call you back."

Clarisse ended the chat, then turned to Lou.

"Hurry, come with me." Clarisse started running down the hill.

"Where are we going?" Lou Ellen called, panting behind her.

"My cabin."

…

Inside the cabin, Clarisse had turned on an ancient CB radio. It was buzzing with static.

"What is this?" Lou asked.

"A type of magical war machine invented by Hephaestus for Ares." Clarisse responded. "My father would use it when he was behind enemy lines. The last time he used this thing, he'd been trapped in a jar by those giant twins. All I have to do is say the magic words and it is as god as done."

"What is?" Lou asked, confused.

Clarisse paused, closing her eyes. _Remember the words_, she urged herself.

"_Epikoinoníste me tous athánatous_." Clarisse recited deeply. The static turned to a light buzzing noise. The recording indicator light turned from red to green.

"I don't know how many of you gods are left out there." Clarisse called out. "I don't even know if this message will reach all of you, or any of you. But please, if you can hear me, this is Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, a leader at Camp Half-Blood. We can offer you food, shelter, and security at the Waystation in Indianapolis. Come there, and we can help you, so that you can help us. We're all in danger now. I know that I have no right to give orders, or advice, but-"

Clarisse paused and licked her lips.

"Cease all contact with the mortals." Clarisse intoned. "We are being hunted."

…  
…

…To Be Continued?


	10. Man in the Wilderness

Yay, new update. So I'll admit, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. In this, we're finally going to see the man behind the curtain, so to speak. The being who wrote Alabaster's spell and serves as his master.

Enjoy, amd remember, everyone who reviews with an account will get a clip from the next chapter.

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 10: Man in the Wilderness

…

Percy Jackson was exhausted. He had walked for hours from that cabin in Montauk to get back to Manhattan. He had buried his father in the beach, near the ocean. Percy knew that's where he'd wanted to be.

He was holding his father's trident, wrapped in cloth and strapped in his back. Without the Mist, hiding it was a lot harder and people were giving him strange looks.

The first place he wanted to look was the Plaza Hotel. But the moment he entered Manhattan, he realized there was a huge problem with that. The Manhattan skyline was occupied by Mount Olympus, and everyone could see it.

The Plaza Hotel was occupied by dozens of black SUV's and men in suits and FBI jackets. He wasn't getting into the Hotel.

Wait a minute. If Percy couldn't get into the Hotel, that meant neither could Alabaster. Which meant he went looking for a new base of operations.

Percy remembered something Alabaster said.

_"I'm sending you to the front seats, to watch the fireworks." _Alabaster had said_. "Thank you for all of your invaluable help, Mr. Jackson. If we should be unfortunate to meet again, do tell me how beautiful the light show is."_

Front seats to watch the fireworks. Tell me how beautiful the light show was. Alabaster would want to be somewhere where he could watch the results of the spell, to ensure it had worked. After all, it had seemed like Alabaster had only just found out about the Last Resort Incantation. Maybe he didn't know for sure it would work the way he had intended it to.

He wouldn't be worried about the helicopters and satellites observing the mountain. With those pearls, he could be wherever he wanted to be if the feds and government came knocking.

Percy looked up at Olympus. The trident vibrated against his back, as if it knew what he was thinking and agreeing with him.

Percy would find Alabaster on Olympus.

…

Percy walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

The place was swarming with agents who didn't seem to give him a second glance. Odd.

An agent walked up to Percy. He prepared himself for a fight.

The agent said, "He's waiting for you on the 300th floor."

Awesome. Alabaster had known he was coming. Percy didn't even wonder how. With that dude's magic, anything was possible.

"He might be waiting for me, but he's not ready." Percy assured the agent. The agent didn't respond, or even react for that matter, but his eyes glazed forward, and he walked past Percy, as if he couldn't see the young man anymore.

Percy walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the 300th floor. The elevator doors closed with a ding, and the elevator started rising.

"_I can see clearly now the rain is gone_." Johnny Nash started singing.

"Very funny, Alabaster." Percy muttered. "Keep laughing."

…

The doors opened, and Olympus was empty. There was no one walking the streets, buying things from the shops, no Muses singing. Olympus was seemingly deserted.

Percy walked the streets and walked down memory lane. He remembered the first time he had come to Olympus. Zeus had wanted to kill him for allegedly stealing his lightning bolt, but Poseidon had helped convince him that war wasn't a solution.

The last time Percy had seen this place so empty, it had been just before the Battle of Manhattan, what felt like a hundred years ago. Things were so much simpler then. There were monsters invading the city, and he had to kill them. Now the only monster was human, and Percy wanted nothing more than to drown Olympus in Alabaster's blood.

The kid had comforted him, used him, and all for this? Percy wondered who Alabaster was working for. That would be another question he would ask him, right before he killed him.

…

Percy walked into the Palace of the Gods and found exactly what he was looking for. Alabaster was sitting on Zeus' throne, at the end of the room. And Zeus himself was chained to the throne, on his hands and knees like a dog. Covered in blood. _Red _blood.

"Sup, Percy." Alabaster said. He hopped down from the throne he had won by conquest. He smiled, his eyes glittering with menace. "How'd you enjoy the show?"

Percy growled. He unwrapped Poseidon's trident. It was glowing and quivering, as if ready to be speared into Alabaster's chest. Then he uncapped Riptide in his other hand. He pointed the sword at Alabaster.

"I should have never trusted you!" Percy shouted, leveling the trident in Alabaster's direction.

"I couldn't agree more." Alabaster reassured him cheerfully.

"I suppose you're here to kill me." Alabaster continued, still grinning.

"I'm going to wipe that self-satisfied look off your face." Percy glowered. Percy started walking towards Alabaster, and Alabaster sighed.

"Really?" He asked. "This again?" He raised his hand and shouted "STAGNO!"

Percy was frozen again. Damn it! He wouldn't let Alabaster get away from him again. Not like this.

Alabaster was laughing, and there was a ringing noise in Percy's ears. He felt his blood roaring, and the trident in his hand was vibrating and burning. Percy moved forward, slowly. Then he broke through the immobilization spell.

Alabaster stopped laughing. Then he scowled as Percy felt amazed with himself. He broke through the spell. Then Percy looked down at the trident. It had broken the spell.

"God weapons." Alabaster muttered. "Totally unfair."

"A little help here!" Alabaster called out. Thunder struck and suddenly Percy was frozen again. But this time it was different. It was as if time had frozen all the way around him, making a cocoon. His heart wasn't even beating.

Alabaster walked up to Percy and snatched the trident out of his hand.

"Inconvenient thing." Alabaster walked up to Zeus and raised it above the Olympian King's back.

"Wait!" Percy shouted. Zeus raised his head and gave Percy a deep look of resentment.

"Why?" Alabaster asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"I want to ask him." Percy muttered, praying for time to break through Alabaster's spell. He had only ever felt this kind of magic once before, on a boat that belonged to a traitorous old friend.

"Did you have Annabeth killed?" Percy asked Zeus.

Zeus growled. Alabaster whacked him in the head with the butt of Poseidon's trident.

"He asked you a question." Alabaster said forcefully. "Now answer it. I'll admit, I'm curious to know as well."

"No." Zeus answered through gritted teeth. "Hecate's brat was the target. Lamia killed Annabeth because you forced her to."

"Then why wouldn't you help bring her back?" Percy asked hopelessly.

"Because we had hoped that her death would inspire you to stop this one-" Zeus gestured his head in Alabaster's direction. "And his master."

"So you let her stay dead after killing her becuase you wanted me to finish some stupid quest!" Percy accused, tears in his eyes. "Just another damn prophecy."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Zeus muttered, lowering his head. "The Fates are gone. No more gods, no more prophecies, no more fate."

There was complete silence. Alabaster chuckled.

"Well, if that's all." Alabaster called out. He drove the trident through Zeus's back. Blood, red blood, dripped from Zeus' mouth as he turned solid like a statue, glowing bronze before turning to dust.

"It's all yours now." Alabaster muttered to an invisible presence and swiped his hands around the stained trident. It disappeared.

"H-how?" Percy asked shakenly.

"How did I do the little time freeze thing?" Alabaster asked. "Oh, that's easy to answer. I didn't."

"Then who-" Percy started.

"My master." Alabaster said, smiling and sitting back on Zeus' throne, drawing sigils with the dead gods blood on the armrest. "You may be familiar with his tactics. Honestly, he hates you even more than I do."

"No." Percy said, blood rushing to his head. "Kronos is-"

"Alive." Alabaster interjected. "You are absolutely correct. And he's awake. In Tartarus. His mind is reformed, at least mostly, but that's all that's reformed. But it was just enough for him to give this whole war thing another try. They don't call him the Crooked One for no reason at all."

"He gave you the spell." Percy realized.

"Duhhh." Alabaster said. "And my mother somehow knew. She told Zeus, and Zeus ordered her to kill me. He hated Kronos just as much as Kronos hated him. So, my mother sent Lamia after me back in 'Frisco. She had Claymore killed, and in a way, she and Zeus also had Annabeth killed."

"Don't say her name." Percy growled.

"Or what?" Alabaster asked. He pulled out a pearl and rolled it in his hand. "Kronos has you now. Has this building now. He's given me the words, and soon Manhattan will be in smoke. Your precious city. Gone."

"Why?" Percy demanded. "Why do all of this? I know you hate the gods, but Kronos would be so much worse."

"Maybe." Alabaster agreed. "But I don't care."

"Why?!" Percy screamed, hating that he couldn't move and snap Alabaster's neck.

"Because I HATE YOU!" Alabaster screamed. "You TOOK EVERYTHING from me. All I'm doing is repaying the favor. Kronos will return. The Mist was acting as a barrier, poisoning him. Now he's a little stronger. And there are no more gods to stand against him."

"You'll destroy the world." Percy muttered.

"No." Alabaster said. "I'll be remaking it."

"Kronos doesn't make ANYTHING!" Percy yelled. "He only breaks things that have already been made."

"Look who's talking." Alabaster responded. "Thanks to you, the world is primed for His return. He thanks you. Unfortunately, those two aren't as grateful, so, I've gotta split. Catch you later, Jackson."

Alabaster smashed the pearl against his own chest and disappeared in a green orb.

"What two?" Percy shouted as he unfroze. What did he mean?

"I think he meant us." Carter Kane said from behind Percy. Percy turned and got punched in the face by Carter. Percy landed on the ground and groaned. Carter jumped on him and punched and punched and punched.

"Carter, stop!" Sadie screamed from behind Carter as she dismounted from the giant boat pulled by Freak the Griffin, and Percy passed out. The last thing he saw was Carter's fist, covered in blood.

…

…

…To Be Continued?

* * *

So, Kronos will be the main villain of this story. As we continue, you'll see that his intellect has only advanced amd not decreased.

Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	11. Summer Breeze

I know, an update so soon. I've finished writing the story, and the ending us gonna be a suprise twist. Hope you guys are excited.

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 11: Summer Breeze

…

Percy felt terrible. His wrist were hurting from what was obviously rope burns. His head was pounding, and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. Between this and Alabaster, he had taken quite the beating. His clothes were filthy from, well, about ten thousand different things. He realized he'd been wearing these clothes since that night with Magnus and Sam.

Oh God, he killed Sam.

With a start, he realized he was tied to a wooden chair. He cracked open his eyes and found Sadie and Carter Kane glaring at him. Carter's hand was wrapped in bandages, and he looked like he wanted to whale on Percy some more.

Percy looked around him, and realized they were in some sort of basement utilities room. It was hot, and he was drenched in sweat. There were beating noises coming from heavy machinery all around them, and a fuse box in the corner.

"Hey, guys." Percy said shakily. "How you been?"

Sadie walked up to Percy and smacked him. Percy's face was hurting badly now, as if her slap brought alive the wounds Carter had inflicted.

"Guess this isn't just friends catching up." Percy muttered.

Carter drew out his crook and flail. "Not exactly." He responded.

He hit Percy in the face.

"Owww!" Percy yelled. "Can you please stop hitting me in the damn face and tell me what you want?! Jesus."

"Reverse the spell." Sadie said.

"What?"

"Reverse your spell." Sadie repeated forcefully. "That little magic trick of yours, the one you lied to us about and said it was just a resurrection spell?"

"Oh, that one." Percy retorted. "Yeah, sorry guys. I would love nothing more than to reverse that spell and fix what I did. But I can't. It wasn't my spell. And I didn't lie to you."

"How did you not lie?!" Carter demanded.

"Who's spell was it?!" Sadie said at the same time.

"Guys!" Percy yelled. "One at a time. I can barely think. I've been taking a lot of head shots lately." He said this pointedly at Carter.

Cater took a step forward.

"Keep it up and you'll take some more." Carter threatened.

"I didn't lie to you guys." Percy said forcefully. "I was lied to, also. I thought I was bringing her back, but all I did was jump start the Fall."

"And killed our gods." Sadie informed him. "Horus and Isis left us because of you. No one's heard from any of the Egyptian gods. We don't know where they are. We don't even know if they can take hosts anymore. And there's rumors that all this magic drew Apophis back into the Sea of Chaos. It's only a matter of time before he rises through the Duat to the surface world. Everything we did to stop him, all for nothing. My parents died for nothing!"

"I'm sorry." Percy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, it is your fault." Sadie responded. "Now, if the spell wasn't yours, then whose was it?"

Percy paused.

"Percy." Carter warned.

"It was Kronos." Percy said. "The Titan Lord of Time."

"And where can we find him?" Carter asked.

"In Hell." Percy responded.

Carter balled his fists. "Very funny, Percy. You wanna play this the hard way? Tell us where Kronos is."

"In Hell." Percy repeated. "Literally. Or as close as you can get. He's in Tartarus, a pit beneath the Underworld. Full of monsters and evil. You can't walk in any direction for more than five minutes without being attacked, and he could be anywhere down there. He doesn't even have a physical body. Doesn't need one to be dangerous."

"You speak as if from experience." Sadie said quietly.

Percy began having flashbacks to the day he nearly killed Akhlys, the goddess of misery, and Annabeth's terrified expression.

"Me and Annabeth fell down there." Percy said reminiscently. Sadie and Carter looked at each other uneasily. "We nearly died. We lost a part of ourselves down there. Neither of us was ever the same again."

Percy looked up at Carter and Sadie. "You don't want to go down there." Percy said sincerely. "Trust me, it's not worth it. It's a fate far worse than death."

The room was silent for a moment, except for the rumbling of the machinery.

"Maybe you're right." Carter admitted. "But…the gods of Ma'at need to return. The House will revert back to what it was before without them."

"And since you have experience down there…" Sadie continued.

"No." Percy said roughly. "You can't-"

"We can." Carter interjected. "You're going to fix what you did, and _then _you'll pay."

"No, don't." Percy started, but Sadie put her hands on his forehead and started talking in Ancient Egyptian. Glowing blue hieroglyphics appeared above his head.

"Guys, please." Percy begged. "Don't send me back there."

"I'm sorry, Percy." Carter said sincerely. "This is the only way."

"Noooo!" Percy shouted. Everything around him started spinning, and he saw hieroglyphics in his peripheral vision.

…

Percy was in the dark. As his eyes adjusted, he realized there was a blood red sky above him and inky blackness around him. He was surrounded by strange tree's, and a familiar hut was in the distance. The Phlegethon could be seen glowing in the distance.

He was back. Back in Tartarus.

Percy screamed, and started beating the ground. He hated this place. At least last time, he had Annabeth. Now, he was alone.

_Alone!_

…

Percy didn't know how long he had crouched there, wrapped up in his misery. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days. It didn't matter. Percy missed Annabeth with everything he had. She'd know what to do right now.

Percy started to realize something. There was light flooding from the windows of Damasen's hut. A fire. Percy wasn't as alone as he thought.

He drew Riptide and started walking towards the hut. He forced the door open, and found his uncle waiting for him, sitting on the ground holding his own sword.

"Greetings, Mr. Jackson." Hades said cheerfully. "It looks as if we're in a bit of a sticky situation, aren't we?"

"How did you get here?" Percy demanded.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Hades responded.

"Egyptian magicians." Percy explained uneasily. "Not exactly my biggest fans."

"Really?" Hades asked. "Is it because you had the gods cast out?"

"How did-" Percy started.

"I have my sources. I know what you've done. I already know everything." Hades said. "But don't worry, I'm not going to punish you. It looks like you've already taken much of a beating. Besides, we need each other. Now's not the time for petty arguments."

"Why? What's happening?" Percy asked.

"Ares is working for my father." Hades said. "Kronos returned him his power, and he's been hunting and killing the rest of us. He cast me down here to die."

"Awesome."

"But." Hades continued. "We may be able to best the both of them."

"How?" Percy demanded.

"If we get back to my palace, we'll find Alabaster Torrington waiting for us." Hades said. 'We kill him, we stop Kronos. The spell may even reverse itself as a direct result."

Percy felt a glimmer of hope. Finally. A way to beat Kronos forever.

"But first, we have to scale the Cliffs of Styx, and climb out of Tartarus." Hades added.

"Then let's do it." Percy insisted.

"First, you should know, I am mortal now." Hades said. "The spell took a toll on me."

"It's okay." Percy promised. "You'll be fine. Let's go."

…

Percy and Hades stared at the Cliffs of Styx. The river of the same name flooded down the Cliffs, and it went all the way up into the distance above them.

"I remember you have experience with the River Styx." Hades recalled. "Same principle here. When you climb, hold on to your most fondest memory. Let it connect you to life. When you enter the Underworld from Tartarus, the curse of Achilles will be placed on you. You will be indestructible once more."

"Good." Percy said, remembering that Kronos couldn't freeze him after his swim into the Styx. "Beating Alabaster will be a lot easier."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Hades asked shrewdly.

"Yeah." Percy responded. "Climbing that rock wall at Camp has me trained for this."

"Good." Hades said. "Let's go."

Together, the two of them began climbing the wall. After a few minutes, Percy's arms started shaking.

"Remember, Percy!" Hades shouted. "Remember!"

Percy thought about the ring he had in his pocket. The question he had been about to ask Annabeth. He thought about their classes at New Rome University, their avid study sessions, all the quests they did for Olympus together.

Percy's skin started to burn, and his lower back was stinging as he remembered Annabeth seeing him in New Rome after being separated from him for nearly a year. He remembered how she had judo-flipped him, how they had laughed about it later.

He thought about everything he had done to bring her back, and all of the things he'd still do to get her back.

He'd do anything. Everything.

_Annabeth._

…

In no time at all Percy and Hades had scaled the wall. They were in the atrium Percy, Grover and Annabeth had nearly fell through, so many years ago.

"Well." Hades said, standing after catching his breath and patting Percy's shoulder.

"It has been real." Hades said. "Are you feeling better?"

Percy's skin felt hot. All of his wounds from the past few days had healed. He felt invincible.

"Yeah, I'm good." Percy said, jumping to his feet. "Come on. We have to go kill the Master of Magic."

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	12. (Don't) Fear The Reaper

Thank you guys for all of the reviews. I'm updating early because I am going to see Dark Phoenix tomorrow, so...

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 12: (Don't Fear) The Reaper

…

Percy had had a lot of arguments in his life, but none as brutal and harsh as he'd just had with Hades, just moments ago. THe only one he could think of in comparison was the one that he'd had with his mother after returning from Greece. She had yelled at him and cried on him for hours becuase of Hera wiping his memories and sending him to the other side of the continent.

"You're indestructible once more, you have your sword, and Alabaster is sitting on MY throne!" He had argued. "He killed my brothers, killed your father! We don't have time for this! We need to kill that child now, before it is too late!"

"Then I'll make time." Percy had retorted. "It's not like you can stop me anymore. You don't have powers."

Hades glowered, and for just a moment, his eyes flashed red. But he simply said, "Fine, I'll meet you at the Palace. MY palace." Then he had stormed off.

Percy figured the thing with his eyes was simply a trick of the light. He wasn't too concerned about it. He had a mission.

…

As Percy walked through the Underworld, he noticed that no souls were to be seen in Asphodel or the Fields of Punishment. There was an enormous line of waiting souls on the other side of the Styx, but otherwise, there were no ghosts to be found.

Even Cerberus was nowhere to be seen. Wherever he had gone, he had left a familiar red ball lying on the ground, covered in saliva and half deflated.

Percy could only hope that the same wasn't to be said for his destination.

…

Percy walked through the unguarded gates of Elysium, and found a very familiar ghost waiting for him.

"Hello, Percy." Charles Beckendorf said.

"It's been a while." Percy responded uneasily. "I'm sorry about-"

"Man, I let that go a long time ago." Beckendorf said. "I'm living with Silena now. I'm happy. But I figure that ain't what's on your mind right now."

"Where is she?" Percy asked.

"Waiting for you." Beckendorf answered. "The house at the end of the street."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." Beckendorf drifted away, and Percy continued on down the street until he reached the house at the end. He raised his hand to knock, and hesitated. He was different now.

But the door slammed wide open and he got a face full of blonde hair and gray eyes as Annabeth hugged him.

"Oh my God, Percy, what are you doing here?" Annabeth demanded. She studied his face and body. "You aren't dead?"

"No, I'm not dead." Percy answered in a hollowed voice. Tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry."

"Percy, my death wasn't your fault." Annabeth said. "If anything, it was mine. I pushed us to go after Lamia. That's on me."

"I- I don't blame you for that." Percy said. "Although not telling me we were expecting was wrong."

"I'm sorry about that, too." Annabeth said. "I wish I had found a better way to tell you before…"

A tear fell down Percy's face. "I've made a mistake, too, Annabeth. More than one, and I—I've hurt people, and I don't know what to do without you."

Annabeth held Percy's face in her hands. He reached out and touched her arms.

"Percy, you are a hero." Annabeth said carefully. "And you do what the two of us have always done when we make mistakes. We fix what we've done, and we get the job finished. No matter the cost. You and me, Seaweed Brain. Always. No matter if you know I'm there or not."

Percy chuckled through the tears. "Gods, I want you back, Wise Girl. I've missed you, and I've tried so long, so hard, to get you back."

"Well, you don't have to, Percy." Annabeth said. "I'll be right here, waiting for you. I'm always going to be waiting for you."

Percy sighed and hugged her.

"I love you, so much." Percy said.

"I love you, too." Annabeth said. Then she pushed Percy away. "Now, go. Be the hero I always knew you were. The hero I fell in love with"

Percy walked away, his eyes not leaving that house. Not leaving Annabeth.

"I'll be back." Percy promised.

"I know." Annabeth responded.

…

On his way out of Tartarus, Percy encountered Silena Beauregard.

"Hello, Percy." SIlena greeted him, her blues eyes twinkling with delight.

"Silena." Percy said, wiping his face. His heart ached already with longing. He wanted to live here with Annabeth just as Beckendorf lived with Silena. But he had a job to do, a mess to clean up.

"You're going to try and stop him, aren't you?" Silena asked Percy, referring to Kronos.

"Looks like it." Percy said.

"There is a certain irony to that." Silena responded. "Your first quest was to stop Kronos. It only makes sense that your last quest would be stop him, too."

"Guess that makes sense." Percy muttered.

"Percy, remember, Kronos doesn't need a body to be dangerous." Silena informed him. "As long as he's alive, then Kronos is a threat to all of existence."

Percy paused. Then he grinned. "I guess that just means I have to find a way to kill him."

...

Percy walked up to the gates of Hades' palace. The god himself was nowhere to be found.

Percy still found it odd that he hadn't encountered any spirits, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he walked through the doors into the palace audience chambers.

Alabaster was waiting for him on the throne of Hades. Hades himself was standing on his left side, and a familiar buff man with red sunglasses stood on Alabaster's right. It was Ares, and he was holding Poseidon's trident.

"I did warn you it would soon be too late." Hades quipped.

"Hades, Ares." Percy said. He looked at the trident.

"That's not yours." Percy told him.

Ares grinned.

"It is now."

Percy growled "Traitors!", but Alabaster cut him off before he could begin a tirade against Hades and Ares for betraying Zeus and working with Alabaster, Ares for the second time.

"They aren't working for me." Alabaster confirmed. "Just _with_ me. They work for my master. It's only a recent development."

"He's offered us our godhood back." Hades said. "I truly am sorry, Mr. Jackson. I know how fond of you my son is. But I'm sure you understand that we don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice." Percy said with certainty. "Where is your master?"

"Oh, I'm about to summon him." Alabaster confirmed. "Got the spell all ready for him. Just needed the last ingredient: you."

"Me?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Alabaster said. "Don't you get it? You're the last ingredient. A man who has travelled through Tartarus twice and lived to tell the tale. Honestly, I didn't believe my master when he said that the Eyes of Horus and Isis would send you there, but I've learned not to doubt him. Hades was meant to bring you straight here, but I'm not too angry with him. I figured you needed to see her one last time. Guys, could you please leave us." Alabaster swiped his hands, and the two former gods dissipated into the shadows.

"I figured this last little bit needed to be just me and you." Alabaster said. "I wanna offer you a deal."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "A deal?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Alabaster said exasperatedly. "A deal. Now, I know that there is a lot of bad water under the bridge, but I have recently found out that I won't survive this little summoning spell. If you walk out right here and right now, and let me live, I'll let you take her back with you."

"W-what?" Percy asked, shocked.

"I'll let you bring Annabeth back to life." Alabaster said. "For real this time. Hades is following my orders. I can send him away. All of the souls from Asphodel and the Fields of Punishment have been sent to Tartarus by Kronos. Charon has been sent there also. You could literally take her hand, and walk her straight out of the Underworld. Easy peasy. It is what you've always wanted, Percy. Now do what you always have wanted to do."

Percy hesitated. This was his chance. His chance to have Annabeth back. To go live a normal, everyday life with her, like he had always wanted. But she wouldn't have wanted it this way.

"No." Percy said. "I love Annabeth, and I'll miss her until the day I die and join her, but she would not have wanted this."

Alabaster scowled. "Have it your way, then."

Percy uncapped Riptide and started walked towards Alabaster.

Alabaster didn't even get up, and he raised his hand at Percy. "STAGNO!" He shouted.

The immobilization spell didn't work. Percy had bathed in Styx water to get out of Tartarus. He was indestructible.

And he didn't even stop. He walked up to Alabaster and stabbed Alabaster's chest, hard and deep. Percy made sure to drive Riptide through his heart.

Alabaster looked down, and then looked back at Percy, spitting up blood.

"You fool." Alabaster said, grinning through bloodstained lips and teeth. "I told you I would die. The blood of the spell caster behind the Last Resort Incantation was needed to summon him. You have doomed yourself."

The throne room started shaking, and dust started falling from the ceiling as Alabaster's blood stained the floor around the throne.

"I hope he kills you. You...deserve...worse..." Alabaster muttered, grinning as he slumped against the armrest. Thunder crackled, and a deep booming seemed to be coming from the floor. Percy yanked Riptide out of Alabaster and raised his sword to face his most hated foe. His first nemesis. The Titan King.

"MIIIIIIIIIINE!" Kronos shouted like a knife scraping down Percy's spine, and everything turned black.

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	13. Shot Down In Flames

Welp here it is new update. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review and let me know what you think. Remember, everyone who reviews with an account and an unlocked pm will get a clip from the next chapter.

Onto the chapter.

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Percy was having a date with Annabeth in Paris. They had just recovered the staff of Hermes, and Percy owed this to her. Her blonde hair was brushed, she was wearing a beautiful green dress and a shining pearl necklace.

"This is so sweet." Luke Castellan said from behind Percy. Percy jumped around and saw his old friend, wearing camo pants, a t-shirt and a breastplate. His eyes were molten gold. Backbiter was at his side.

"Kronos?" Percy asked, terror running through his body.

"Perseus Jackson." Kronos/Luke said. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shot Down In Flames**

* * *

"How are you- is this-" Percy started.

"Yes." Kronos said simply, his voice like a thousand buzzing bees. "And no. We're still in my son's palace, in the Underworld. I'm in the chamber with you, although I haven't attained physical form. Yet."

"Then what is this?" Percy asked. He snapped his fingers in Annabeth's face. She didn't move. Or flinch. She just kept talking about camp.

"This is me, trying to help you understand." Kronos said.

"Understand what?" Percy demanded.

"That you need my help." Kronos said simply. Percy stood up and faced him, Riptide drawn, and Kronos snapped his fingers.

…

They were on top of the Empire State Building. It was pouring rain outside. Percy was watching himself attack Magnus and Sam. He watched himself grab Magnus and threaten to strangle him, and then demand Sam pour her blood in the jar.

"Now, this has got to be your worst moment." Kronos said. "You called me evil. Now I know these two aren't exactly Annabeth and Grover, but you counted them as friends. You taught Magnus. Magnus could've ended being your family once. But then you killed Sam."

Percy watched himself bleed out Sam till the jar was nearly full. He saw her fall to the ground, watched himself checking her pulse.

"I mean, that's pretty cold." Kronos said nonchalantly. "And that is coming from me." He snapped his fingers again.

…

They were on the Princess Andromeda. Laistrygonians were holding Beckendorf's head. He was about to blow up the ship.

Percy watched his younger self climb up the stairs to face off against Kronos.

"Now, this was an important day." Kronos said.

"Because we blew up your ship." Percy said accusingly.

"Yes, admittedly, this was not my finest moment." Kronos admitted. "But it was definitely yours. Look at your confidence. The way you looked me in the eye and wanted nothing more than to rip me apart. Where is that version of Perseus Jackson?"

Percy shook his head. It was pounding. He couldn't focus.

"Why are you showing me all of this?" Percy said. "Why am I even still alive?"

Kronos paused. He watched as younger Percy kicked the past version of Kronos, and he sighed.

"Why does it always come down to the two of us?" Kronos asked. "I used you to jump start a war, manipulated you for years, and then you defeated me. I hated you for so long. After my mind finally reformed, I found that you had vanquished my mother as well as the generous benefactors who bought this boat for me. I looked through time many times and came to a sudden realization. An epiphany, if you will."

Younger Percy jumped off the ship, and the ship exploded in Greek fire.

…

They were back in the palace throne room in the Underworld.

The room was burned and blackened, and Alabaster's corpse was on the throne.

His blood was still puddled around the black throne. Percy could see now that there had been sigils carved in the floor around the throne. When Percy had killed Alabaster, Alabaster's blood had filled the sigils. His death was the last ingredient, and Percy had spilled it.

Wait. That wasn't what Alabaster said. Alabaster had said that _Percy _was the last ingredient.

"I don't understand." Percy told Kronos. "Alabaster said I was the last ingredient. There was no part of me that went into the spell, so it didn't have all of its ingredients. SO how are you here?"

"Oh." Kronos smiled, and Percy realized he was kinda see through, like a ghost. "You do not understand? That's rich."

"What do you want?" Percy demanded.

"What I have always wanted." Kronos said. "For the world to grow without the Olympians holding them back. For humanity to advance further than it has ever imagined, with me their to guide their efforts."

"No." Percy said. "You wanted to destroy Olympus."

"Why would I do that now?" Kronos asked. "It's simply an empty hall. There are no more Olympians. And I have you to thank for that, don't I?" He winked at Percy.

"And what do you want from me?" Percy demanded again.

"Well, Alabaster had a point when he said you were the last ingredient" Kronos said. "You're the last thing I need to return to power. See, that little fight we had, Luke Castellan, it damaged me in ways I'd rather not admit. Put me right back to square one. And since your recent dip in the Styx, you are once more indestructible, which means that you are now perfect to be…"

"Your host?" Percy asked, horrified.

"Well…" Kronos started.

"No." Percy said simply.

"Why?" Kronos demanded. "Because you've done so much better. Since I've been gone, mother and her giants nearly destroyed you, Jason Grace is dead, the Emperors bankrupted and unhinged your little world and you destroyed Olympus based on the words of a madman."

"A madman that worked for you." Percy accused.

"Yes." Kronos insisted. "But he didn't do everything as I told him. I instructed him to revive Annabeth."

Percy stopped and looked, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Because you need her." Kronos said. "Without her, you are a mindless beast. I needed you to be under control. To be leashed. But Alabaster, he really hated you. He wanted you to suffer."

"And he didn't bring her back." Percy added. "He lied to me, used me."

"He's not the only one." Kronos said. "The Olympians lied about setting Lamia on San Francisco, they have used you all these years to fight giants, monster, me. For all that you and I have done to one another, I have never lied to you. And I hope you haven't lied to me. It doesn't seem like you would."

Percy paused. He was tempted. Really tempted. And there was one thing he really wanted, wanted more than anything.

"Can you bring back Annabeth and my kid?" Percy asked.

Kronos hesitated. "I can, but there is a problem with that."

"What's the problem?" Percy asked, his hope beginning to fade.

"The child was still in her womb." Kronos said. "Bringing Annabeth alone back will take a lot of power, power that I don't have without physically existing. Bringing the child back, too, well, I'll definitely need a host. A powerful host."

"Percy Jackson." Kronos said formally. "If you agree to be my host, I will bring back Annabeth and your child back to Earth with us. She'll continue where she left off in her pregnancy. They'll live happy lives, shielded from whatever you and I may do. It's a good deal."

"You'll nuke the planet." Percy accused.

"And I'll be in YOUR head." Kronos reminded him. "f you begin to disagree with the things that I am doing, you'll be in the perfect place to stop me."

Percy was hesitating. He could say no. What would happen then? He and Kronos would have this conversation until…the end of time. But if he said yes, he might stand a chance of stopping Kronos later.

And Annabeth would come back. She could have a normal life. Like she was meant to. Like she would have had if Zeus and Hecate hadn't set Lamia loose in San Francisco.

What could he do?

…

Annabeth had hoped that Percy had listened to her. Time was different for ghosts, but she thought it had been a few hours for him.

Percy hadn't seemed like himself. He'd seemed angry, lost and confused. Maybe he'd gotten some closure from their meeting.

She heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned and found Percy staring at her. His eyes were tearing up.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I love you so much." Percy said.

"I love you too." She answered, uncertain of everything. He had changed again. He seemed confident yet broken. "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry." said Percy. For a moment, his eyes strobed molten gold, and he said in a voice that wasn't his, "It's your lucky day, child."

She knew that voice. Percy/Kronos placed their hand on her forehead, and everything turned white.

…

She woke up on the ground next to Maggie McGarry's. Green Street was bustling with traffic. It was about midday.

She was back in San Francisco. She was alive again. There was a clear blue sky above her. She felt her belly. It was still there, too. She and Percy were still expecting.

She looked at a nearby newspaper, and saw the date. A month. She'd been dead for a month.

Oh gods, Percy. What had he done?

…

Kronos stood on Olympus. Alone. He had traded out Percy's disgusting, travel-worn clothes in exchange for a simple black and white tux. His eyes were solid gold.

Riptide was in his pocket. How strange. This sword had been used against him more times than he could count.

He looked out over Manhattan. Mortals had no idea how abruptly their world was about to change.

"M'Lord?" Ares asked from behind him. He turned to find Ares and Hades both awaiting him. Ares crouched and held out Poseidon's trident to him. Kronos grabbed the trident and pulled out Riptide. He could feel his old power coursing through his host's veins.

"We have work to do." Kronos told his new henchmen.

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	14. Over and Over

Sorry it's been so long, guys, but between work and school I've been too busy to update. Now we should be continuing with regular weekly updates again:)

Remember, everyone who reviews with an account will get a clip from the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 14: Over and Over

…

Annabeth was running through the Little Tiber. Dogs were howling behind her. Camp Jupiter was deserted, and so was New Rome.

What had happened?

She was dead, and then her boyfriend, obviously not himself right now, had somehow resurrected her. Her phone wasn't in her pocket, and when she had tried to go back to their apartment in New Rome, she had found a bunch of guys in suits waiting for her.

And they had set their dogs on her. One of the Rottweilers had mauled her leg, and she kept tripping in the ice cold water. Her leg was aching, and she couldn't be sure how much blood she had lost.

She heard the barking and howling get louder, and terror shot through her. What had happened?

Suddenly, she heard the dogs' howling get quieter. Hazel rode up with Arion next to Annabeth.

"Get on!" Hazel shouted, holding out her hand for Annabeth. Annabeth climbed onto Arion, and they sped off, leaving the dogs in the dust.

…

Kronos took the trident and Riptide and felt power surging through his host's body. If Percy Jackson hadn't taken a swim in the Styx, he would be a smudge on pavement, or his head would've exploded like a water balloon.

"Well, we have work to do." Kronos said, feeling the cold wind rip through his suit. "This world is ripe for the taking, thanks to my host."

"What about _our _agreement?" Hades asked.

Ares gave Hades a sideways glance.

"Yes." Kronos said icily. "Our agreement. You help me, and I give you your godhood back. Fortunately for you, my son, I may still have need of the both of you, so you will need at least some of your abilities back."

Kronos raised his arms, and lightning crackled in the skies. Hades glowed black, whereas Ares was glowing red. The lightning stopped, and the two former gods stopped glowing.

"We're not at full strength." Hades noted accusingly.

"No, but you're more than powerful enough to be of assistance to me. Now, listen."

The three immortals stopped and listened carefully.

"_I don't know how many of you gods are left out there." _Clarisse was saying through Ares' emergency radio_. "I don't even know if this message will reach all of you, or any of you. But please, if you can hear me, this is Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, a leader at Camp Half-Blood. We can offer you food, shelter, and security at the Waystation in Indianapolis. Come there, and we can help you, so that you can help us."_

"Your daughter?" Kronos asked Ares.

"Yessir." Ares said. "Must get that…presumptuous…nature from her mother."

Kronos smiled wryly. "I'll bet. Anyways, that message is a few days old. You couldn't hear it because of your proximity to me in the Underworld. That means that the surviving rebel gods have had a few days to get to this Waystation place."

"Where they'll be able to organize an offensive counter against us." Ares said.

"They don't know about us, yet, war god." Hades said. "They have no reason to be organizing against anyone."

"They very soon will know of us." Kronos said, turning his back against them and bracing himself against the rails.

"How?" Hades asked. "With no gods around, they won't be able to get prophecies."

"No, but Annabeth Chase will tell them." Kronos said. "The girl saw my eyes when I resurrected her."

"And why…exactly…did you resurrect her?" Hades asked carefully.

"Because that was the condition upon which Percy Jackson agreed to be my host." Kronos told them.

"That's wonderful." Hades said.

"So, they know about us." Ares said. "Big deal. It was going to happen eventually. There's nothing they can do to hurt us. They have no gods, no god weapons. We are now the ultimate power."

"Thanks to my plan." Kronos reminded them. "And my plan still requires the deaths of every god save you two. The survivors of the Fall are gathered at this Waystation, and I cannot sense them."

"I know where the Waystation is." Ares confirmed. "I made it my business to know every place the gods could retreat to in case of disaster"

"Good." Kronos said. "Let's clean up the mess Percy Jackson and Alabaster Torrington left behind."

…

"You're lucky Reyna had me and a few others as sentries there." Hazel told Annabeth. "Or you'd be either dead or captured."

"Who were those guys?" Annabeth asked.

"Agents." Reyna responded, coming in from behind Hazel. They were in the Waystation infirmary.

"Of what?" Annabeth asked, wincing as Hazel wrapped her leg. There was a nasty dog bite there to remind her why she wasn't the biggest fan of dogs.

"We don't know." An older woman said from behind Reyna.

"Annabeth, this is Josephine." Reyna said. "One of our hosts."

"Yeah, about that, Reyna." Josephine said. "How many more refugees can we expect? The Waystation is already filled beyond its carrying capacity."

'I don't think there's very much more." Reyna promised. "Most of the citizens of New Rome have gone back into the world. Anyone who can live a normal life or has a place to go has gone. And we already have the bulk of the population from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

"Good, good." Josephine said. "I thought you said his one was dead." She said, gesturing to Annabeth. Annabeth bowed her head down.

"Josephine." Reyna hissed. "We can't just say stuff like that."

"Why?" Josephine asked. "People come back in our lives all the time. Nobody stays dead anymore. It ain't that unusual."

"Yeah, but how I got back was." Annabeth said, brushing tears out of her eyes. "What happened after I- after I died?"

"Well, your funeral was at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron held the ceremony-" Hazel started.

"Where is Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"He went to help the Party Ponies find someplace to go." Reyna said. "We aren't the only ones evacuating our homes."

"Why…why are people evacuating?" Annabeth asked. "Why is New Rome not safe anymore?"

Hazel and Reyna looked at each other.

"Well, Percy was kind of messed up after you died." Hazel said gently. "He started working with that kid you guys saved, um, Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate, to bring you back. We don't know everything that they did, but…"

"But he caused the gods to fall." Reyna said harshly. "ALL of the gods lost their immortality, their powers, and are now stranded on Earth. At the same time, the Mist was shredded. Mortals can see us now. That's why none of the safe places except for this one are safe anymore. Percy ended the world."

Annabeth brushed some more tears away. She remembered how lost Percy had been when he came to visit her in Elysium.

"He didn't do it all." Annabeth told them. "At least, that's not what he wanted to do."

"How do you know?" Hazel asked, staring at Annabeth.

"Because he did it." Annabeth said. "He brought me back. But he wasn't…himself. Now, I think I understand."

"Well, care to explain it to us?" Josephine asked.

"Did any of the gods survive this?" Annabeth asked.

"We think so, but a lot of them were hurt during their Fall. And we think someone was hunting the survivors. Right now, Athena and the Twins are the only Olympian survivors that we know of."

"Where are they?" Annabeth asked.

"Athena and Artemis are downstairs, and Apollo is with Meg McCaffrey in Aeithales." Reyna said.

"My mother is downstairs?" Annabeth demanded.

"Um, yeah." Hazel answered uncomfortably.

Annabeth jumped up and started limping her way down the stairs.

…

Annabeth landed in the living room, and found an older, dark-haired woman with intelligent gray eyes and a little auburn-haired girl conversing on the couch. They were wearing normal street-clothes.

"Mother?" Annabeth asked.

The two former goddesses turned to face her.

"Hello, Annabeth." Athena said. "We need to talk."

Reyna, Hazel and Josephine came downstairs, and Clarisse, Frank and Emmie came from another room.

"I agree." Annabeth said. 'I know who's really responsible for everything since my death."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Really, daughter? Who?"

"Kronos." Annabeth said. At the sound of his name, Artemis bared her teeth. The temperature of the room dropped.

"It explains Chiron's longevity." Artemis said. "As long as his immortal father is alive, then so is he."

"Kronos has been manipulating things from the beginning." Annabeth continued. "Lamia killing me, Percy and Alabaster working together, your fall, and now…"

"Now what?" Frank asked.

"And now Kronos is possessing Percy." Annabeth said dejectedly. Everyone hung their heads. "When Percy brought me back, his eyes were gold. Just like Luke's were."

"Well, we know who's been killing the gods." Artemis said. "Apollo was attacked just before he got to Aeithales. He just called and told us who."

"Who was it?" Clarisse asked.

"Me." Ares said from behind her. Everyone jumped up and turned to find Ares and Percy/Kronos waiting for them.

"Looks like all of them but Apollo is here." Ares said.

"Good work, Ares." Kronos said. "This just became a lot easier." Kronos fixated his gaze on Athena and Artemis, and he drew out Riptide and Poseidon's trident. Ares withdrew his spear and took off his glasses. His eyes turned venomous red.

"I think it is high time we all had a family meeting." Kronos said, grinning.

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	15. Stairway to Heaven

Authors note

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 15: Stairway To Heaven

…

"I think it is high time we had a conversation." Kronos said, grinning.

"Gods, this is so weird." Leo Valdez said from the corner. Every eye in the room turned to him.

"And why is that?" Kronos asked carefully.

"Because you look…" Leo gestured with a yogurt-covered spoon at Kronos' tuxedo and molten gold eyes.

"Looks." Kronos said. He pointed at his face. "This face you know, but I am only borrowing it until I return to full power."

"And incinerate Percy?" Annabeth asked, horrified.

"An unfortunate side effect." Kronos said. "But-"

"Let him go!" Annabeth said, venom in every word. "Now!"

Ares hefted his spear at Annabeth and aimed it at Annabeth. "Speak to the Lord of Time with more respect, girl."

"Or what?" Annabeth asked. The entire room was tense. Leo started loudly slurping from his yogurt cup.

"Relax, Ares" Kronos said, breaking the silence. "I think I've tortured her enough. I've taken one, no, two men from her now." Annabeth balled her fists.

"What do you want?" Clarisse demanded.

"Oh, that's easy." Kronos said. "What I want is the death of all gods save the ones serving me."

Every demigod in the room moved to stand between Kronos and Athena and Artemis. The goddesses glared at Kronos.

Kronos smiled wryly. "Oh, you mean to stand between them and I? I don't need to get through you. They're mortals now." Kronos snapped his finger, and Athena and Artemis exploded.

"Have fun scraping Artemis chunks off the ceiling!" Ares called out, cackling as he and Kronos teleported away.

…

"They have to be stopped." Reyna said quietly. The leaders were having a conference in the infirmary.

"How?" Clarisse asked. "They're the only deities left. We don't have anybody at their level to fight them."

"All of us." Leo said. "We still have our powers." He snapped his fingers, and flames appeared at the tips.

"This is Kronos." Clarisse said. "I'm sure he's planned for that. Plus he has my father working with them."

"Possibly more." Hazel added. "He said 'those' who serve them. Could mean more than just Ares."

"Regardless, he has to be killed." Reyna continued.

"Not necessarily." Frank said.

Annabeth looked at Frank with eyes full of hope.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, besides the fact that he's driving around in the body of one of our friends, he's manipulated everything that's happened so far to return. If he made the spell that cast out the gods, maybe he can unmake it." Frank said.

"That's a good point about the spell." Reyna admitted. "but guys, we have to face the fact that Percy is unreachable. He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked shockingly. "We know more than we did before, with Luke…the point is, we can kick Kronos out of Percy."

"And get our friend back." Leo added.

"Guys, we've killed and defeated people for doing less." Clarisse said. "I'd hoped that Percy could be saved, but he's crossed too many lines. Even if he survives being Kronos' host, he's done too much, hurt too many people, killed too many people."

Annabeth lowered her head, hiding tears. She would not cry in front of everyone. She touched her stomach. Annabeth might h to move on and her child might have to grow up without Percy.

"Guys, what Percy did…" Frank started. He looked at Annabeth, and then continued on. "What Percy did is as much on us as it is on him."

"How d'you figure?" Clarisse asked.

"Annabeth was gone." Frank said "Percy was in pain, guys, in real pain, and we weren't there for him. We left him alone after experiencing the worst kind of grief, to deal with it alone. Guys, he may have gone off the reservation but he's still our friend, and we owe it to him to help him."

"I disagree." Reyna said icily. "No offense, Annabeth, but Percy made his choices. Those choices have destroyed the world. Now we have to clean it up. Kronos has to be destroyed, at all costs, and if Percy somehow survives that, we'll have to deal with him too."

"But guys, he's our friend." Hazel said.

"He _was _our friend." Clarisse said. "Now he's the enemy, and he has to be stopped, just like Kronos and my father."

…

Kronos stood on a barren Mount Tamalpais. Atlas was screaming, holding the sky up. Mount Othrys was gone. Tartarus had consumed all of the Titans in his domain, leaving so few that Othrys had simply disappeared.

Ares was behind him.

"That was fun." Ares had said.

"Perhaps a little." Kronos had admitted. He felt his, no Percy's, heart racing. It was not a good idea to be around that Annabeth girl. His host became uncomfortably resistant to his commands.

"We should have slaughtered the whole lot of them." Ares continued.

"Why?" Kronos asked. "They barely defeated me last time, and that was when they were at full power. Now, Olympus is a broken dream. None of them are strong enough. There is only one last matter to take care of."

"Apollo." Hades said from behind them.

"Hades." Kronos said in greeting. "How went your efforts at Aeithales?"

"Terribly." Hades confirmed. "Ares was right. The warding and nature magic around that place…it is simply too strong. We have no way of getting in, or even seeing what is happening inside."

"And using my hosts face will be pointless." Kronos added. "Those fools at the Waystation would have forewarned them of my appearance."

"Perhaps we can use my son." Hades said. "He and Apollo are familiar with each other. If Nico could be manipulated to go inside and destroy the warding, then we could get to Apollo and finish this."

"Finish?" Kronos asked. "I am merely getting started."

"What will we do after killing Apollo?" Ares asked.

"Start a new age." Kronos said. "I told my host that I would guide humanity towards perfection, and I did not lie. Monsters proved inefficient to bring down Olympus. They are always the same. Always hungering. But humanity…humanity keeps things interesting. Their constant creativity and annoying stubbornness leaves them poised to be future Titans, over whom I WILL rule absolutely."

…

Annabeth was woken up by Hazel putting her hand on Annabeth's mouth. Understanding the message, Annabeth had followed Hazel down to Leo's room. Frank was waiting there for them.

Annabeth started to speak, but Leo raised his hand. He clapped his hands twice, and suddenly they were in a completely different room.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

"No idea." Leo said, grinning. "I love this place. Now we're far away from any occupied rooms, which means we can speak in private."

"Where is Calypso?" Hazel asked.

"Making sure her sleeping spell worked." Leo said. "Can't have anyone trying to stop us from leaving."

"So, we _are _all in agreement?" Frank asked.

"Absolutely." Hazel and Leo answered.

"Guys. What's going on?" Annabeth said, raising her hands. "What are we in agreement about?"

Leo looked at the other.

"Well, saving Percy, of course." Leo said. "We can't have those misguided children of war gods trying to kill our friend."

"Hey!" Frank said, offended.

"No offense, Frankie." Leo answered in response. "We respect this was all your idea, even if Cal and I did all the legwork."

"This was your idea?" Annabeth asked Frank.

"Um, yeah." Frank said uncomfortably. Annabeth hugged him.

"Thank you." She said.

Frank hugged back. "You're welcome."

"He is our friend." Hazel said. "We weren't there for him before, and we have all payed for that. So, we are here for him now."

"Yeah." Leo said. "It's what Jason would have wanted. He would have wanted for us to stick together. Pipes is gonna meet us in New York, near the Plaza Hotel."

"Wait, where are we going?" Annabeth asked, brushing tears out of her eyes. "How are we going to get Percy and Kronos separated."

Leo grinned. "Well, I actually have an idea about that. But first I need someone's expert opinion. I need some one who is experienced with gods and hosts, and I'm gonna hope that the same rule applies to Titans."

"And then we remembered what you and Percy told us about the Kanes and stopping Setne." Hazel added.

"So," Frank finished. "we're going to Brooklyn House and getting their help to get our friend back."

…

Nico had sensed Calypso pass his room like a shadow. He had immediately sensed the sleeping draught in tonight's dinner. Of course, he hadn't stopped Will from drinking it. Will had been doing nothing but spending time with him since the Fall, and Nico needed the break. Besides, he knew what the others were up to. And he supported it.

But he didn't want to go up against Percy again. Percy had reached out to him, and he had failed his friend. Abandoned him to suffer alone. He couldn't look Percy, or Kronos for that matter, in the eyes right now.

"Son." Hades said from behind him.

Nico jumped up to find Hades staring down at him.

"I need your help." Hades said.

"Doing what?" Nico asked. "How are you alive?"

"I need you to get me to Apollo." Hades said "I can help him get his godhood back."

Nico paused. His eyes narrowed. Then he sighed.

"Really?" He asked.

"What?" Hades asked. "Didn't you hear me? I can help Apollo."

Nico bowed his head. "You're working for Kronos. That's the only reason Ares hasn't killed you."

Hades scowled. "You've gotten sharper since last we met. A shame."

"I'm not helping you." Nico said with finality. "Go away."

"We'll get to Apollo one way or another." Hades growled. Then he pulled out a sword and aimed it at Nico's throat. Ares and Kronos appeared behind him, and Ares was holding an unconscious Will in his arms.

"And you _are _going to help us." Kronos said, eyes glowing golden.

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	16. Juke Box Hero

Authors note:

Welp, after six months I'm back. Sorry about the long absence. I was building a new relationship and dealing with work and school stuff and things just began to pile up, along with a bad case of writer's block and sort of losing my muse for this story.

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy. Remember, for everyone who revies with an account and an open PM I'll send you a clip from the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 16: Juke Box Hero

…

Kronos, Ares and Hades stared at Aiethales in the distance. They were surrounded by the desert. The California droughts and fires had obviously been in the process of being healed until the Fall. Kronos imagined that the nature spirits had been attempting to heal the landscape before losing much of what remained of their power because of Alabaster's spell.

Kronos glared at Aiethales with distaste. The Titan Lord had never held any affinity for nature. He focused, and tried to teleport inside. He felt the rush of power, but he didn't move.

"You almost did it." Hades noticed.

"I imagine it is due to my human host." Kronos explained. "The warding has no effect on Perseus Jackson, but me, on the other hand..."

"It's time to use the boy." Ares said, sensing where Kronos was going with this.

...

It wasn't hard for Nico to get into Aiethales. Whatever warding that was blocking his father had no effect on him whatsoever.

Meg McCaffrey greeted him with her usual raspberry blowing. Also, for some reason, she kept throwing raisins at his ear.

"Hello, Nico." Apollo said. He was back in the persona of Lester Papadopoulos, albeit with less acne. "What can we do for you?"

"I thought you hated this form?" Nico asked, gesturing to Lester.

"Oh, I still do." Apollo confirmed. "I didn't pick it. When I fell, when I crash-landed, this was the appearance given to me. I feel like it's father trying to torture me from the grave. I had honestly hoped Ares wouldn't recognize me, but…"

Nico was silent. Ares had probably helped Zeus pick out the form of Lester, so of course Ares would have recognized it.

"Anyways, what can we do for you?" Apollo asked, snapping himself out of memory lane.

Nico hesitated. This was the make or break moment. But if he broke, that would mean Will would die. Nico couldn't lose him.

"My father is alive." Nico said finally. "He's figured out a way to restore his godhood." Nico was filled with relief as Apollo's eyes snapped to attention in wonder. Nico himself was flooded with guilt. This was what he was willing to do to protect Will.

Apollo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Can he help me do the same? It would turn the tide of the fight against Kronos and Ares."

"Of course." Nico said. "But unfortunately, he can't do it without being in the same room as you, which means you'll have to let down that 'no gods allowed' warding."

Meg McCaffrey shot straight up. "Um, Apollo, I don't know…"

"Meg, wait." Apollo said, beaming and standing straight up. "Of course, we'll let the warding down. Hades and I are good friends, and he can restore my godhood before Ares can find me. Can't he, young Nico?"

Nico smiled warily, more guilt sickening him. "Of course."

…

Annabeth walked up to the apartment door of Sally Jackson. She breathed heavily, then knocked gently on the door. It swung open mid-knock and Sally herself hugged Annabeth tightly.

"Annabeth, we were so worried!" Sally said. She looked behind Annabeth as if Annabeth was hiding something behind her. "Where's Percy?" Sally asked.

Annabeth stifled tears and smiled sadly. "That's what I came to talk to you about."

…

Apollo cried out in pain as Ares drove his spear through Apollo's chest. Apollo slowly solidified into a rumbling statue before falling part to dust.

Other dryads and nature spirits cried out in pain as Hades slaughtered them and Aiethales burned. Meg McAffrey's body lay against the ancient tree in the center of the house, while Nico and Will lay tied and trussed like turkeys next to her,

"Boys!" Kronos shouted, appearing out of nowhere. "I think that's enough."

Hades and Ares stopped, and stood next to their master.

"Just one last matter to take care of." Kronos said, smiling. Then he snapped his fingers, and Will and Nico's heads exploded.

"No!" Hades shouted. He slashed at Kronos with his sword, and Ares stabbed Hades in the ribs with his spear.

"Traitor!" Kronos shouted as Hades shadow-travelled away.

"We must find him!" Ares screeched.

Kronos couldn't hear him. Impossibly, Kronos felt weak and a flush of..._rage_. But it wasn't his own rage.

It was Percy Jackson's rage. But how?

…

Paul comforted Sally while she sobbed her eyes out.

"My Percy." Sally cried. "What has he done?"

"Look, Mrs. Sally," Annabeth said. "I promise I will save him. I just thought you should know."

"He left us that note, and then we could all see…" Sally gulped. "See Olympus."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said. "What note?"

Paul handed her what looked like a napkin from the Plaza Hotel. On it was hastily scrawled:

Mom,

I'm alive. Annabeth is gone. I'm getting her back. I'm sorry. Tell Paul I'm sorry. I promise I'll find you when I can.

Love, Percy

Annabeth was shocked. She hadn't known that Percy had left them a note.

Annabeth shook it off and grabbed Sally's hand.

"Look, Mrs. Jackson," she said, looking Sally in the eyes. "I promise that I will save Percy. Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes." Sally agreed, breathing through the tears.

…

Annabeth sat in a booth an hour later alongside Cal, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Piper at a small diner across from the Brooklyn Bridge. They could see Olympus hanging over the Empire State Building, and apparently so could the other mortals. There were helicopters circling the mountain.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Leo said. "Guess everyone gets to find out how crazy our lives are firsthand now."

"Yeah, no more books, no more stories." Piper agreed. "Everyday mortals now get a glimpse of the real world." She glanced upwards, where Muspelheim was clearly visible in the sky.

"How's your dad?" Hazel asked Piper.

"He's fine." Piper answered. "Turns out being broke has worked out for the both of us. I actually figured out that Cherokee myths are real too."

Everyone looked at her.

"Why can't any story just be a damn story?" Leo rhetorically asked. "Next your gonna tell me that God and angels are real too, and they've just been hanging out in the back seat this entire time."

"Guys, we're running low on time." Frank told them. "It's only a mater of time before Reyna or Hylla figure out a way to kill Kronos-slash-Percy, and we need to stop everyone before it escalates."

"Frank, how many times have we been on the clock?" Leo asked. "I think we've got this. Besides, I can't work on an empty stomach." He took a big bite out of his burger.

"How was Sally?" Hazel asked, changing the subject.

"About as well as you'd expect." Annabeth admitted. "We have to save Percy. I don't think I'll be able to face her, or myself, for that matter, if we don't."

"We'll save him." Hazel promised. She looked at Frank. "Whatever it takes."

Frank nodded his head in agreement.

"So, Annabeth," Leo asked through a mouthful of food. "Where exactly are these Egyptian magicians?"

"I don't know." Annabeth said. "I texted Sadie, but I never got a reply."

"Are we getting stood up?" Leo asked.

"No, you aren't." Carter Kane said as he and his sister appeared out of thin air. Everyone on the table jumped up.

"How the f-" Leo started.

"Invisibility spell." Sadie interjected. "We had to scout around, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Hazel asked shrewdly.

"Well, the last time a Greek demigod came to us for help, he lied to us and used us." Carter snorted. "Can't really blame us for being cautious."

"Look, I'm sorry for what Percy did while I was gone." Annabeth started.

"He destroyed the world." Sadie said. "All of the gods of Ma'at are now floating in the void, screaming for help. But they apparently can't take hosts anymore. Sorry doesn't quite cut it."

"That's why we're meeting." Frank said. "It wasn't actually Percy who did all of those things."

There was stone cold silence. Every pair of eyes in the booth was looking at Frank.

"Then who was it?" Carter asked in doubt.

"Kronos." Frank said. "The Titan Lord of Time. He's been possessing Percy for weeks now. He's the one who made that spell."

There was silence.

"D'you think he'd be able to reverse it?" Sadie asked hopefully.

"That's what we're betting on." Cal said.

"And if he can't?" Carter asked.

"Then we get some good ole-fashioned revenge." Leo suggested. "An eye for an eye."

"How're we supposed to beat him?" Sadie demanded. "There aren't any more godly players left on the board to compete with something like this."

"That is why we need your help." Leo answered. "I have an idea of how we can cast Kronos out of Percy. This device should be able to separate Percy's consciousness from Kronos. Meaning Kronos won't have a host. Without a host, he won't be able to fight us, opening the door to bargaining with him. I'm thinking of calling it the Ultimate God Weapon. Or for short, the U.G.W. But I need just a drop of blood from a mortal who has been possessed by a god to make it work."

Carter and Sadie looked at each other.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Sadie asked.

"We're betting on it." Piper responded.

"Then let's do it." Carter said, holding out his arm. Leo pulled a miniaturized Archimedes sphere from his tool belt. A slot with a needle opened in the top.

"Please insert your arm here." Leo said, holding the sphere against Carter's wrist. The needle got a drop of blood, and the sphere hissed, symbols glowing. Finally, it stopped making noises or glowing, and Leo threw it back into his tool belt.

"That was it?" Carter asked.

"That was it." Leo confirmed. Just then, a bleeding Hades crumpled onto their table out of thin air.

"What the f-" Leo yelled.

"Annabeth…Chase." Hades gasped out. "Kronos…killed…Nico…find Odin…he can reverse the…spell."

Hades turned into a statue, and started glowing orange, before turning into dust.

"Can we ever have a normal conversation?" Leo demanded, blowing dust out of Cal's hair. "Who the heck is Odin?"

"A Norse god of magic." Annabeth whispered in shock. "If he survived the fall, then he may know for sure how to reverse all of the spells Kronos did. Between that and the U.G.W., we'd be set to take down Kronos."

"Well, how do we find this Odin guy?" Carter asked eagerly.

"My cousin will know." Annabeth said. "Can I borrow somebody's phone? I've gotta call Magnus Chase."

…

…

…To Be Continued?


	17. Evil Ways (Justice Mix)

Welp here's the next update. Again, crossing over with Magnus Chase after the Kane Chronicles crossover last chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy! Please review.

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 17: Evil Ways (Justice Mix)

…

Kronos walked through the Pentagon hallways as if he owned it. No one gave him, with his trident hanging on his back and molten gold eyes, a second glance. Kronos smiled. The arrogance of humanity, which was once annoying to him, was now a very attractive trait.

He knocked on the door of a General John Allen and allowed himself inside.

General Allen jumped out of his seat. "Who the hell-"

"Enough!" Kronos interjected. "I do not have the time for this!" He pushed the General back into his seat with telekinesis and snapped his fingers. All noises, such as the sound of feet falling on the hallway floor, became undetectable.

"Who- who are you?" General Allen asked shakenly.

"My name is Kronos." Kronos answered. "You can call me your benefactor. I'm the one who removed the veil and let you mortals see."

"Us mortals?" General Allen asked. "What are you?"

"I am a Titan." Kronos answered. "And I need your assistance, just as you need mine."

"Why do we need your help?" General Allen challenged.

"Because of your little problem tracking the people who keep escaping you, on Long Island and in the Bay Area."

"How did you know about that?" General Allen asked.

"Because I am a Titan." Kronos responded. "I foresaw that they would escape you using help from a group known as the Amazons, who have infiltrated your agency. I also know where these escapees will be tomorrow."

"Really?" General Allen asked.

"Yes." Kronos said. "And I'll help you capture them."

"And what do you get in return from us?" General Allen asked.

"Your help in ushering humanity into a new age of refinement and expansion." Kronos responded. "With my own gentle guidance, of course."

…

Annabeth has forgotten how much she hated Boston. She was walking through the park and sat on a bridge where she first held a conversation with Magnus Chase. All she could think about was wistful memories with Percy and bad memories with her evil uncle.

"Annabeth?" Magnus called. He had a sword hidden in his bag.

Annabeth cracked a smile. "Magnus." She said, happy for the first time since she came back. She hugged her cousin, but he wasn't really hugging her back. His face was drawn, with bags under her eyes.

"Hey." He muttered uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He was kind of scaring her. What had she done to hurt him? Or, oh gods, what had Percy done while he was trying to bring her back?

"I'm, uh fine." Magnus responded. There was silence, and Annabeth now knew for certain that something awful had happened, and he wasn't quite sure whether or not to talk about it.

"Is that Jack?" Annabeth asked, desperate to change the subject. "The talking sword. That is his name, right?"

"Yeah, that's his name." Magnus answered slowly, as if thinking about every word. "He's back at Valhalla. Alex is keeping him company."

"Magnus, I don't know what happened," Annabeth started. "But you kn-"

"What do you want?" Magnus asked exasperatedly. "I know this can't be a courtesy call, and since you're obviously not dead anymore, I can only assume you need my help with some world-ending catastrophe."

Annabeth was taken aback. Never had her cousin been so openly aggressive with her.

"Annabeth?" Magnus asked. His eyes were downcast.

"Its, um, its Percy." Annabeth said. "He's been possessed by the Titan Kronos for a while now. Kronos is the one behind the spell that removed the Mist, or the um, the glamoure, and we have reason to believe that he can undo it. We have a way to force him too, but we need to know for sure, and someone told us that Odin would know what to do."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Right, Percy, causing problems. Who could've guessed?"

"Magnus, what did Percy-"

"He killed someone I cared about." Magnus said. "To bring _you _back." Magnus nodded his head.

"Yeah." Magnus said. "I get it now. No one is more important to you and Percy than each other. Damn the rest of us who have to pay the consequences for your mistakes."

Annabeth reached for Magnus' hand. "Magnus-" She started, but Magnus snatched his hand back and walked away.

"No!" Magnus shouted. "I'm not interested. You, Percy, all of the others, leave us the hell alone. We're done helping."

"Magnus?" Annabeth asked, tears falling.

But Magnus walked away. And he didn't turn back.

"Men these days." A voice said derisively from behind her. Annabeth turned to see a large troll standing behind her. The troll grinned.

"How do you do?" The troll asked. "Do people still say that?"

Annabeth stared, confused because the sparse park walkers seemed to not notice the giant troll.

"If it is not too offensive, why do you weep, young lady?" The troll asked.

"My um, my cousin, he won't help me." Annabeth answered, not understanding why she seemed to trust this giant so much.

"Why?" The troll asked, curiosity filling his face. One of his eyes never seemed to blink. It was a strange detail Annabeth could not help but notice.

"Because my, um, my boyfriend, I think he may have hurt my cousin." Annabeth said. "I've been gone for a little while and I'm trying to find my boyfriend because he's…um, he's been taken."

The troll nodded. "Yes, taken by whom?"

Annabeth hesitated. So many lies in so many days. Annabeth was tired of it, and the troll, for some odd reason, seemed completely trustworthy.

"He's been possessed," Annabeth said. "By a Titan, who just crippled the planet and seems determined to deep fry it."

"Is he the one responsible for the Fall?" The troll asked curiously.

"Yes." Annabeth said. "We think that he might also be able to reverse it, but, um…"

"Oh, he can." The troll said with confidence. "I have an entire PowerPoint presentation explaining how. It's just a simple incantation. Elementary, really. All it needs is his signature, his power. It doesn't even necessarily need to be him. If he is occupying the host, the host will do just fine."

Annabeth was shocked. This troll was voicing facts about magic like nothing.

"Who are you?" demanded Annabeth.

"I thought you were looking for me?" The troll asked. "I am Odin, the king of Asgard, and I am always pleased to meet someone as nice as you, young lady."

"How come no one-" Annabeth gestured to the pedestrians around them. Odin seemed confused for a second, but then shook his head, smiling, as if he understood something.

"Oh, how come the mortals can't see me?" Odin asked. Annabeth nodded. "Well, there are more types of concealing magic than just glamour, or the Mist, as you call it. I'm simply exercising one such method. I sense you have more important questions besides the reason why mortals can't see a giant in the park."

Annabeth hesitated, then licked her lisp. "So, do you know the spell that can fix all of this?"

"I do." Odin agreed, smiling.

"Can you help us?" Annabeth asked.

Odin nodded his head slowly. "I suppose I could, and I suppose I will. Besides your honesty and politeness, it is within my own self-interests. After all, I would love to be restored to full power. So many presentation opportunities, wasted because of my irritating newfound need to sleep."

Annabeth smiled. Maybe things were going to be alright after all.

"But." Odin continued, his smile freezing Annabeth cold. "Your boyfriend, he took a Valkyrie from me. One of my favorites, in his mad attempt to resurrect you. That can't sit by. So, if he returns from his possession, somehow alive, he must face consequences. I understand he wasn't in a very good state of mind, but, still."

Annabeth sighed. It seemed like no matter what good her and Percy did, there would always be another problem for them to face later on down the road.

"Do we have an arrangement?" Odin asked tentatively, his face an unreadable mask.

Annabeth hesitated. Then she bowed her head, not bothering to try and stop the tears. "Yes, we have a deal." She agreed miserably, knowing that the lives Kronos would take was more important to avoid than Percy's demise.

"Good." Odin said, seeming to relax a bit. "I am glad. I know that could not have been an easy decision. I will even sweeten the deal some more. Should things come to a head, I pledge my troops of Valkyrie and Einherji to the battle against Kronos."

"Thank you." Annabeth answered hollowly.

"You are most welcome." Odin answered amiably, smiling away and ignoring Annabeth's anguish.

…

An hour later, Annabeth pulled out her new burner phone and called Piper.

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "He gave me the spell. We have everything we need to beat Kronos now. Yeah, I'm on my way back. I have an idea as to how we can trap him first." There was a pause, and an indiscernible humming from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Piper." Annabeth lied. "Yeah, I'll call when I'm back in New York. See you all soon." Annabeth hung up the call before any more attention could be given to her, and she stared at the background picture she had set. It was a picture Chiron had taken of the two of them. She stared at Percy's tanned skin, his sea green eyes and windswept black hair.

She sobbed silently, worrying about their child having to grow up in a world without his father.

…

…

…To Be Continued?

* * *

Authors note


	18. Renegade

New update! Yay?

Welp, this chapter is what starts the three part finale to Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic. I hope you guys are excited.

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 18: Renegade

...

Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Carter and Sadie were sitting together on a few park benches in Central Park. Calypso had gone with Festus to Central Park in the hopes that no one would spot the sparkling bronze dragon. Annabeth stared wistfully at the abandoned Mount Olympus. The helicopters had gone, but Annabeth knew that mortals had invaded the palace.

"So, we have the Ultimate God weapon." Leo said. "We have the spell Kronos can use to fix all of this, or Percy can, maybe. We are as prepared as we can be. Now what?"

"We plan." Annabeth said.

"And then we fight." Frank finished.

…

"So, how did we get him to us?" Hazel asked. "Can't bring a horse to water and can't bring a whole pail of water to the horse."

"Hazel, the rest of us do- we don't really get horse puns." Leo responded, confused.

"She means that Kronos could be anywhere." Piper translated. "How are we supposed to find him?"

"I think I've got that covered." Annabeth answered. "Percy is in there with Kronos. I can't pray to one without the other hearing my prayer, too."

"Can Titans even receive prayers?" Carter asked skeptically.

"There's only one way to find out." Annabeth responded.

"Still, we should think of a backup plan, just in case." Sadie suggested. "I might be able to fashion a summoning spell."

"Might be able to? Well, that's reassuring." Frank said. "Where would we exactly be summoning him? The battle could get pretty violent, and mortals can see. We wouldn't want a bunch of idiots with guns getting themselves killed."

"That's assuming we would last longer than a few seconds." Leo said.

"Way to be optimistic." Hazel muttered.

"I'm just saying." Leo said. "He's a Titan at nearly full power. Although, it is odd that he's so much more powerful now than before. Unless the war stories from New York just don't do Kronos justice."

"It's a little bit of both." Annabeth admitted. "I don't think Luke was as powerful as Percy is now. Remember what Nico told you guys about Percy being the most powerful demigod he had ever met? Well, when Nico warns you about another demigod being too powerful to handle, there is usually a reason for it. That's probablly why Kronos went after him in the first place."

"I think we're getting off topic." Piper said. "Sure, he's scary. But we've faced down worse and won."

"Back when there were gods to give us an occasional spot of help." Sadie reminded them. "And all those other times, we had something to fight for. The world, Ma'at, Olympus, yada yada yada. Now we aren't really fighting to save anything from being destroyed. We're fighting for revenge, for everything Kronos took from us."

"We have something to fight for." Frank sound with resolve. "We're fighting to get it all back. All of it. The horrible parents, the constant quests, all of it."

"You know, Frank, you're doing an awfully good job of convincing me this fight ain't worth the reward." Leo said.

"Leo!" Piper reprimanded.

"Kidding." Leo said. "We'd never be able to sleep if we didn't do this."

"Will Kronos see this coming?" Sadie asked. "Didn't you guys say he was the Lord of Time or something?"

"It doesn't matter." Annabeth said. "Guys, if we don't do this, that's it for this world. Kronos is going to roast the planet alive. Or worse. If there is the slightest chance that we can stop him, we have to take it. And remember, its not just about Kronos."

"Percy is in there too." Frank reminded them.

"And he's in there of his own free will." Carter responded snarkily. "Percy Jackson isn't exactly a priority here."

There was silence for a moment.

"Guys, we still have a huge problem." Leo broke the awkward silence. "We still have to figure out where to stage our showdown with a Titan. I mean, we don't exactly want to have a bunch of mortals caught in the crossfire."

There was another silence.

"Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said. Every pair of eyes turned to her.

"Beg pardon?" Sadie asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth repeated. "It's a place that is important to Percy. He loves it. Kronos hated it. So did Luke. It's the only place in the world where all three of them had strong feelings."

"Annabeth is right." Piper said supportively. "It should end where it started."

"End?" Leo said. "That sounds cheerful. Okay, but aren't there a bunch of government cronies watching the place."

"They can't hurt Kronos." Carter said. "We don't even know if we can hurt Kronos."

"But they can all hurt us." Hazel reminded them. "Those agents should still be on our minds when we attack Kronos."

"What about god weapons?" Leo asked. "Like that trident he had strapped to his back. Could that hurt him."

"Probably." Annabeth sad. "The gods were the ones to cast him down to Tartarus, so it stands to reason that their weapons were helpful."

"So, get the trident away from the Titan and use it against him?" Sadie asked. "Brilliant. Any other ideas?"

"We also have to worry about my dad." Frank reminded them. "He's Kronos' new lapdog, and he's pretty strong, even if he's not at full power. We'll probably have to beat him, too."

"This job just gets better and better." Sadie said hopelessly. "Pretty sure not all of us are walking away from this, if any of us do."

"That's always been the job." Carter sad. "The job hasn't changed at all, just the stakes."

"Well, I'm definitely putting in my two weeks' notice after all of this." Leo said. "I've done saved the world too many times. I might go to the beach."

"We're getting old." Piper agreed. "So, one last quest."

"One last quest." Hazel agreed.

"Let's hope we survive it, then." Frank said. "I'm sure the beach will still be nice after this."

"The beach." Annabeth agreed. "Sand, soft water, sunlight warming us up."

"Sounds relaxing, guys." Sadie agreed. "But we still have to get through this."

"Right, well, Ares isn't at full power." Annabeth said. "Not even close. Kronos would have wanted to keep Ares dependent on his power. Otherwise, Ares would betray him like Hades did."

"So, what do we do about Ares?" Frank asked.

Annabeth thought. And then she smiled. "Hey, Leo, remember the net we trapped Nike in?"

Leo grinned. "Oh, yeah. It probably wouldn't have held Ares for long before the Fall, but now?"

"It'll hold him as long as we want." Annabeth agreed.

"Why can't we use one of those god-holding nets on Kronos?" Carter asked.

"Bro, when is ever that easy?" Leo asked.

"Still, it'll definitely be worth a shot." Sadie agreed with Carter. "Then we might be able to bargain with him and get him to reverse the Fall?"

"We'd actually bargain with- with Kronos?" Leo demanded. "Seriously?"

"Of course not." Annabeth said. "We'd just be lying."

"Would we?" Carter asked. "If he reverses the Fall, the other gods will be able to take care of him."

"And kill Percy." Hazel said, her mouth etched with anger.

"Look, guys, I understand that Percy is your friend." Sadie said. "But he's brought this onto himself. If he has to die to save the world, well, would he want it any other way?"

Annabeth bowed her head. They'd never understand that she could not let Percy die, that Frank and Hazel could not let Percy die. He was lost, confused and angry but he was still their friend.

"Alright." Frank broke the silence. He gave Annabeth the war god look that let her know that he was thinking everything she was thinking. "We have a plan; we have our missions. Guys, this is our chance. We can fix everything that's wrong with the world right now, get our friends back, get everything back that we lost. Our lives, our homes. We can't mess this up. We have one shot, and if we miss, we die."

There was silence as the heroes absorbed everything he said.

"That was a dang good speech." Leo praised Frank. "Did you learn that from Reyna?"

Piper laughed as Franks face turned red. "I'm sorry, Frank, I shouldn't laugh. That actually was an inspiring speech."

"Good." Frank said confidently. "Let's get to it."

…

They were sitting in Hestia's Hearth around the Cabins at Camp Half-Blood.

"Is it odd we didn't see a single agent?" Leo asked.

"We're probably on camera." Frank remarked. "Maybe they figured they didn't need to leave any agents behind. It's been weeks since anyone was here."

"Maybe." Annabeth said. "It doesn't change the plan."

"You first?" Sadie offered.

Annabeth nodded. She closed her eyes and focused on Percy. "Kronos, I know you can hear me. I have a proposition for you. A chance for you to get your true form back. All you have to do is appear before me. It's not like I can hurt you, anyways."

The group waited, and Annabeth opened her eyes. There was nothing. No Kronos.

"Your turn, Sis." Carter said to Sadie. Sadie nodded, and drew a circle in the ground. She wrote some hieroglyphics in the air. "Kronos, step forth!" She shouted in Ancient Egyptian.

There was nothing. Nothing happened.

"Wow, this is anticlimactic." Leo said

"We could try Clarisse's radio in the Ares Cabin?" Frank suggested.

Suddenly, floodlights started blinding all of them. There were cops and agents flooding the camp, popping out of hiding places.

"That won't be necessary, kid." Ares called out as he and Kronos appeared out of thin air.

"I heard you the first time, Ms. Chase." Kronos continued. "I foresaw this day would come, when the last defenders of the old world would dare to stand against mankind, stand against me. And I was prepared for it."

The mortals all cocked guns and pointed them at the heroes.

Kronos grinned, his eyes blazing gold.

"Welcome to the end." He called to the Kanes and the demigods.

...

...

...To Be Continued?


	19. Some Kind of Monster

Here is part 2 of the three part finale. I figured since these last three chapters were so continuous of each other, I would post them all at once. Stay tuned for the final chapter.

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 19: Some Kind of Monster

...

Things had gone so, so horribly wrong.

They had the weapons they needed, the spells, the numbers, a solid plan. And Kronos had blown it all into oblivion.

Annabeth shouldn't have been surprised.

…

"Welcome to the end!" Kronos called out victoriously, raising his arms into the air.

"This just got a lot harder." Leo muttered under his breath.

General Allen walked to the forefront.

"You are all under arrest!" He called out through a microphone. "Now, drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

"That's likely." Sadie muttered. She quickly drew a bunch of hieroglyphics in the air just as every cop opened fire.

But the bullets never hit their intended targets. They passed through the heroes like they didn't physically exist.

Sadie grinned. "I learned that from Isis right before the Fall. Don't leave me behind." Then she fainted, exhausted from her spell, which was still ongoing.

"Run, run, run!" Carter shouted, scooping up Sadie in his arms and running pell-mell as the rest of the heroes followed him into camp.

"Run all you want!" Ares called. "You can't escape from us forever, and when we find you, you're all gonna die!"

...

"We are so massively screwed." Leo told the group as they hunkered down inside Bunker Nine. The doors went on lockdown.

"Well, that oughta hold 'em." He continued.

"For how long?" Carter asked, setting Sadie against a cloth-covered pillow.

"No idea." Leo answered. "I've never had them beta tested for Titans."

"How is she?" Piper asked Carter, gesturing to Sadie.

"Alive." Carter answered. "Just exhausted. That was powerful magic she used back there, and without Isis, she could have burnt herself up using it."

"Glad she had such quick instincts." Hazel said, setting down her spatha. "Or we'd be dead."

"What do we do?" Carter asked. "He saw us coming."

"Who knew he had a mortal army waiting for us?" Frank answered, rubbing his face.

"By the way, am I allowed to roast them?" Leo asked.

"Leo!" Piper reprimanded.

"They are still human." Annabeth reminded him.

"And they're trying to kill us!" Hazel argued defensively. "We have a right to defend ourselves."

"And they have a right to live!" Annabeth argued back. "They have families, too. They are just following orders."

"Wow." Carter remarked. "For the first time in a while, Annabeth and I are actually in agreement."

Leo growled in frustration. "This isn't exactly the time to argue about their rights. They are trying to kill us!"

"Hate to say it, but Leo's right." Frank said. "Just because they're mortals doesn't mean we should lose sight of the goal: beating Kronos. Whatever it takes."

"Can you guys please stop arguing so loudly?" Sadie pleaded, rubbing her face.

Leo jumped. "She's awake!" He gasped.

"Am now." Sadie responded. "Where are we? What's the plan?"

Annabeth licked her lips and scowled. What to do, what to do.

"We need help." Annabeth said. "Kronos wants a fight. I say we give him one. Call for everyone."

"How?" Carter demanded. "After the Fall, everyone is scattered. And it won't be enough to beat him."

"They don't need to beat him." Hazel said. "They just need to keep Kronos' new army away from us."

"So that we can take down Kronos." Frank finished.

"Right, but how do we reach them?" Sadie asked. "It's not like there is a Hero Help Hotline or anything."

"I have an idea." Leo suggested. He rambled around the workshop and finally grabbed what looked like a car's antenna. "With this?"

"What do we do with that?" Frank asked.

"Attach it to that radio in the Ares Cabin." Leo explained. "It will send a high-rate frequency across the planet and outlying dimensions."

"Like Hotel Valhalla?" Annabeth asked.

"Hopefully." Leo answered. "Hopefully everyone can hear the distress signal."

"There's an enormous, gaping hole in your plan." Frank said. "There's an army of humans, plus my dad and the Titan sitting between us and that radio."

"So, we need a diversion." Annabeth said. "Two groups, one for the radio, the other to get everyone else's attention."

"This is a terrible plan." Piper criticized.

"You have anything better?" Sadie asked.

"No." Piper said.

"Then let's get to work." Carter said.

…

Kronos watched from the dining pavilion as Ares led the soldiers into the woods.

"Our alliance will reap so many benefits from these people." General Allen droned to him. "We'll learn great magic, and all of the secrets from this place."

Kronos smiled. "Of course." He said softly. Then he slung his sword through General Allen's sternum. General Allen fell the pavilion floor, bleeding out.

"Wh-why?" The General asked shakily.

"Because the only being who is going to change the world is me." Kronos sneered, breaking the General's neck with his foot.

WAIT!

What had he just done? Kronos stepped away from the General. He had needed him to manipulate this mortal army?

Kronos crouched, and held his head in his hands? Where had that rage come from? Kronos didn't care about this pathetic camp. Why would he care if a mortal ripped it apart?

Kronos dropped his hands, and tilted his head. His host. Jackson was much stronger than Luke ever was. He must have been watching the entire time, and was enraged when the General threatened to tear apart his home.

Kronos gnashed his teeth. He could control the mortals for now, but he needed his own form back, fast.

…

Ares stalked his way though the woods when suddenly he was blasted with fire. The Hephaestus kid, Valdez, was blasting him with molten hands as his friends ran behind him.

Without his full power, Ares crumbled to his knees. Some of the soldiers were caught in the flames.

"After them!" He yelled at the rest. "I'm right behind you!"

…

Annabeth, Carter, Sadie and Hazel ran through the woods and strawberry fields to the Big House, all of the soldiers following them.

Hazel was holding a golden globe in her hands.

The group ran inside, and the soldiers surrounded the Big House. Ares stalked through the strawberry fields to the front porch.

"We believe the rebels are inside." One of the soldiers informed Ares.

"All of them?" Ares asked.

"We think so, sir."

"You _think_?" Ares snorted derisively. "Useless. M'lord, what do you want me to do?"

_I CANNOT HARM THE GIRL_. Kronos informed Ares. _NOT WHILE PERCY JACKSON IS MY HOST. SO, KILL THEM ALL, ARES, AND I WILL RESTORE YOU BACK TO FULL POWER._

"Oh, they are as good as dead." Ares responded. Ares slammed the front door open and went inside.

…

The demigods were nowhere to be found. Ares checked the first, second and third floors with no results. He withdrew his spear and slammed it into a table.

"Stop, hiding, you cowards and face me!" Ares screamed. "Is my pathetic Roman child running around and hiding with you?!"

…

They were hiding in the Attic. The old stool that the former mummy oracle used to sit on was propped against the wall. The rest of the attic was in disarray. The agents had obviously searched it.

Hazel's knuckles were white around the Archimedes Sphere Leo had given her. _Aim and chuck it! _He had told her. Easier said than done. Being hunted by an Olympian was terrifying.

"Guys." Carter whispered. "If I distract him, can you lob that at him?"

"How exactly do you plan to distract him?" Sadie whispered back fervently.

"You know, you guys are terrible at whispering!" Ares called out as he struck the trap door to the attic.

"Run!" Carter called as his falcon warrior combat avatar formed around him. Ares struck the avatar with his spear, and Carter grimaced in pain.

"Go!" Carter shouted. Sadie screamed as Carter's avatar started glowing and the entire attic exploded, throwing the group to the ground.

…

Kronos watched the top of the Big House explode in blue and red light. He curled his lips in disgust. Ares surely could handle a few of pesky demigods, even at low power.

Kronos turned his eyes towards the Cabins. He thought he had detected motion. He looked carefully, and only saw a handful of soldiers running through the cabin green from the woods headed to the Big House.

That must have been it. Kronos turned his attention back to the Big House, ready for the end. Because as soon as Ares had murdered the whole lot of them, Kronos would slaughter the bloodthirsty war god.

…

Hazel raised her head, dazed. Annabeth was lying motionless. Sadie was staring hopefully at the top of the House, waiting patiently for her big brother.

They were in the strawberry fields. Hazel dragged Annabeth away from the tether ball pole. The ball was gone.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over them. Ares landed in front of them, blocking the tetherball pole, clutching his spear. His eyes were glowing stars of red fire.

Ares growled and raised his spear.

"Where's my brother?!" Sadie demanded.

"I'd be more worried about yourselves!" Ares shouted, readying to plunge the spear into one of them as Hazel raised the Archimedes Sphere and threw it at Ares.

A silver net opened and wrapped around the war god, tying him to the tetherball court. Ares shrieked, trying to fight against the nets.

"Nooo!" Ares screeched. "Let me out!"

Carter landed behind them, his clothes smoking and bloodied, his face and hands covered in bruises and scratches. He grabbed Ares' spear off the ground and drove it into the war god's chest. Ares screamed as he turned into a glowing statue before crumbling to dust.

Annabeth woke up. There was blood dripping from her scalp. She blinked away the tears.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"We fell from the attic, and then brother dearest killed your war god for you." Sadie said breathlessly, crouching against the ground.

"Sir, we have them in our sights!" A soldier yelled as an entire squad surrounded the group. The heroes raised their hands.

Suddenly, the ground around the soldiers collapsed as tree roots dug their way in and out around the Big House. Naiads from the lake began grabbing soldiers and dragging them under.

The air was alive with pegasi and chariots, as hundreds of warriors in Greek, Roman and Nordic armor began attacking soldiers. There was a rather large group of young men and women in white linen casting spells against soldiers.

Clarisse and Reyna lead ground troops of Greek and Roman warriors against the agents.

Alex Fierro lead an army of Einherji and Valkyries, with Odin the troll amongst them, giving them helpful tips like "Stab here! Dodge that bullet! Duck and cover! This would make a great slide on my battle tactics PowerPoint."

Annabeth stared, dumbfounded. Frank, Leo and Piper ran in from the cabin green.

"Reinforcements are here!" Leo shouted, his hands blazing.

"Good." Annabeth said. "Kronos is ours now."

...

...

...To Be Continued?


	20. It's My Life

Welp, here's part three of the three part finale and the final chapter of Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic. Thank you guys for sticking around for so long. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.

I'd also like to send a special shout out to SPQR-Alan for sticking around for the entire story. Seeing your reviews is what kept me posting. I hope you enjoy the ending.

Also, if you guys would like to review and tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it. There may or may not be a sequel in the works for this story. Stay tuned.

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Master of Magic

When Percy and Annabeth are asked to stop a monster by Reyna, they think it will be an easy last quest before retirement. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Percy Jackson finds out just what kind of monster he could become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Reminder: This story is AU as of The Burning Maze. In this AU, it's been two years, and the defeat of Nero, Commodus and Caligula will remain mysterious save for the fact that Percy and Annabeth participated in the defense of Camp Jupiter. I kinda wanna stick away from Trials of Apollo for the most part, since this is my thing.

* * *

Chapter 20: It's My Life

...

Kronos watched as the demigods fled from the cabins. He watched as they ran to the Big House. He had sensed Ares' death.

"Kronos, you are surrounded!" Shouted three Greek demigods with bows and arrows pointing at him. "Drop your weapons and stand down!"

Kronos grinned, and he sent out a shockwave that left the demigods fifty feet away from him, on the ground, unconscious.

They'd all die. He'd see to it. He felt some resistance from Percy.

_You're not killing them!_ Percy shouted. _You're not killing her!_

"I'll do what I like, Mr. Jackson." Kronos retorted. "They simply haven't left me any other choice. They fail to understand that I have already won."

…

Kronos appeared in the strawberry fields in front of the demigods. They seemed surprised.

There was a tree root trying to wrap its way around his foot. Kronos growled, and gold lightning seeped into the ground, killing all of the plant life around him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Kronos shouted as the demigods ran. He saw Annabeth and the son of Hephaestus fumbling with golden objects. The son of Hephaestus lobbed his sphere at Kronos, and Kronos waited for it to hit him, curiosity besting his desire to kill them all. They couldn't hurt him, and some of them wouldn't, not while he looked like this.

The sphere exploded against Kronos' suit. A silvery net wrapped its way around him. Kronos shrieked in frustration and burned his way through the silver net, its remains solidifying roots that appeared beneath him.

"Guys, nothings working!" Leo shouted as they ran to the porch of the Big House. "And Percy, sorry, Kronos, he doesn't look happy!"

Kronos stalked up the stairs and faced all of them.

"I would have left you all alone." Kronos whispered. "I wouldn't have bothered you. I had no need. You couldn't hurt me then, and you can't stop me now. I have won! I beat you!"

Annabeth threw the Ultimate God Weapon at Kronos. It exploded against his suit, and Kronos screeched before time froze all around him. He was outside of Percy Jackson's body, in the appearance of Luke Castellan.

Percy Jackson was staring at Kronos, rage in his eyes.

"No, you haven't beat us! Not even close!" Annabeth retorted.

…

"What just happened?!" Percy demanded. "What is this?!"

"It looks as if your friends attempted an exorcism of sorts on us." Kronos noted his and Percy's newfound situation with curiosity. "With interesting results."

"Get out!" Percy demanded.

"Why?" Kronos asked, his golden eyes gliding over Percy. "That's not what you really want. What you wanted was change. I gave you that. There are no more gods and monsters, no more prophecies, no more quests and no more wars."

"You were going to kill Annabeth, kill my kid!" Percy shouted. "I saw you!"

"I didn't have a choice." Kronos explained. He gestured all around them. "This...this is all on them."

"No." Percy responded, shaking with rage. "No, we're done."

"Are you sure?" Kronos asked carefully. "I mean, come on, making the right choice has not exactly been in your forte recently."

Percy hesitated. Kronos was right. What if ditching him was just another bad decision that would hurt his friends? Then an idea struck Percy, and he smiled.

"No, you're right." Percy admitted. "I shouldn't drop the Lord of Time."

"Yes, about that." Kronos started. "What was it that Alabaster used to call himself? The Master of Magic? Yes, I believe that title fits me, now. I created the spell that destroyed the gods, destroyed the Mist. I brought myself back from Tartarus, twice. I am the true Master of Magic."

"Yes." Percy agreed. "You made the spell; you used your power to help Alabaster cast it using the ingredients I got for you. But that means you are also the only person left with the juice to reverse it."

Kronos eyed Percy. "That is true, but why on Earth would I-"

"Actually," Percy interjected. "I meant that _we _are the only ones who can reverse it."

Kronos' eyes turned dark with anger. "No. I am the Lord of Time, Master of Mount Othrys, King of the Titans, the Breaker of Olympus! I will not be bested twice by a child!"

"I'm not a child!" Percy shouted, his eyes glowing green as time began to move around them. "I'm Percy Jackson, bitch."

The world exploded as Kronos screeched in rage.

…

Annabeth stood up, her ears ringing. She saw Kronos sitting in a deck chair on the porch next to them. Golden ichor and scarlet blood leaked from his ruined tuxedo. The sounds of the battle faded away.

She saw the others standing and struggling to their feet around her. She even noticed Reyna and Clarisse running from the fields onto the porch. But she didn't care. She had eyes only for Percy. Because it definitely was Percy. His eyes were green again. No races of those molten gold eyes of the Titan Lord.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. He turned, and she saw burns and scratches up and down his face and body.

"I told you once before," Percy said, hacking out a laugh. "That you and I have very different definitions of fun."

Annabeth laughed, tears flooding her cheeks as she hugged Percy.

"Percy, where's Kronos?" Frank asked warily.

"I dusted him, again." Percy said. He grinned, and there was blood covering his gums. "I used his powers to reverse it all. Look!" He pointed to the sky, where a large congregation of chariots were coming.

It was the gods.

"Guess it's actually me who's the Master of Magic." He said deliriously.

…

Magnus was drinking in his room in Valhalla. Alex had gone with the rest of the Einherji and Valkyries after the demigods had called for help at Camp Half-Blood.

Apparently, Odin had made a deal.

There was a gentle rapping on Magnus' door. He opened it to find Samirah al-Abbas on the other side, her face shocked. Magnus leapt of his sofa to embrace his friend.

…

Mortals in New York City watched as Olympus and the Nine Realms above them disappeared. The Duat disappeared from beneath them. Then, gradually, they forgot what they were looking at and continued walking, not remembering why they had been so stressed earlier.

…

The soldiers who had survived look around Camp Half-Blood, confused as to why they were in a strawberry farm. The all wandered away, scratching their heads.

…

Percy watched as the newly resurrected Ares was captured by Zeus and Hephaestus. They dragged him away screaming before teleporting away.

Poseidon walked onto the porch and by Percy's side.

"The things we do for love." Poseidon muttered. Percy looked at Poseidon and seemed to focus a little. He grabbed the trident and held it out to his father.

"Dad, I brought her back. I brought her back, I brought…" Percy's eyes closed, and his breathing slowed down drastically. Poseidon grabbed his trident and thunder sounded in the sky as Percy turned to golden dust and flowed away in the wind.

"The Mist has been restored, as have we." Poseidon announced. "I believe that Percy used up all of my father's power reversing everything Kronos had done. Kronos is gone. We do not sense him anywhere."

No one saw Hazel twirling her fingers, or the lines of fog that appeared briefly around Percy before he had turned to dust. Poseidon gave Hazel a knowing glance.

"It is over." He said gently, disappearing.

…

Frank and Hazel knocked on the apartment door. Sally Jackson opened it, and she cried when she saw the expressions on their face.

Paul Blofis comforted her as she wept for her son and Estelle Blofis wailed from another room.

...

Alabaster ran down the streets of Manhattan. He had reappeared on Olympus just as the Mist started to surround the place. Sure that the gods would soon arrive, he had fled just in time.

He would have his revenge. He would plan, and this time, there would be no mistakes.

...

Leo, Frank and Hazel went to see Carter and Sadie on Farm road. Freak the Griffin was lugging a strange boat with a woman in a cat suit on board. Her and Sadie had been talking excitedly until the trio arrived. Sadie dismounted, and joined her brother.

"You guys heading home?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, after the Fall and Percy's spell, we gotta help the gods reorganize." Carter explained. "Apparently, the excitement caused Apophis to stir. He may cause trouble again."

"Sorry for the trouble." Leo said. "I'd say its been fun, but it really hasn't."

Sadie laughed and Carter chuckled as Leo walked away.

"Before you go, we should discuss something." Frank said. Carter and Sadie looked at him, rapt with attention. "I know you guys made some kind of deal with Percy and Annabeth to keep our worlds separate, but that's impossible now. So I think that we should make a deal."

"And what do you propose?" Carter asked, curious.

"If there ever is a threat to all of our worlds like Alabaster and Percy and Kronos again, we'll come together. Fight together."

Carter and Sadie looked at each other.

"Deal." They said in unison.

…

Frank and Hazel met with Reyna and Clarisse at the top of Thalia's Pine..

"Percy sacrificed himself to save us." Clarisse was saying to Reyna. "Looks like we were wrong about him after all."

"Little late for that." Hazel retorted bitterly.

"What else happened?" Frank asked, seeing the looks on their faces.

"A bunch of people that died after the Fall suddenly reappeared." Clarisse reported. "Nico and Will reappeared back at the Waystation. Unfortunately, that means that the monsters are back, and the Hunters reported seeing Alabaster Torrington fleeing Olympus."

"Piper just called." Reyna continued. "We're getting word that the monsters tried to organize in the Midwest shortly after being resurrected by Percy's spell."

"Awesome." Frank complained. "We can't get a break."

"No, that's the point." Clarisse retorted. "We did get a break. Piper caught a monster saying that a blonde demigod with a golden sword who was conjuring lightning stopped them."

Hazel gasped. "Jason? Do you really think Percy brought back-"

"We're not sure." Reyna cut her off. "It's entirely possible that Percy brought him back by accident, or someone else did, or that this isn't even Jason at all."

"I thought Annabeth had gotten a more precise spell from Odin?" Clarisse asked.

"She did." Hazel answered. "We uh, we never got a chance to get it to Percy. He just spontaneously used magic. It was dangerous. But at least it worked. Do you think there's a chance that it's actually Jason out there, fighting?"

"Maybe." Reyna answered. "Maybe not."

"Still, we should investigate it." Clarisse said.

"I agree." Reyna said. "A child of the Big Three could be in need. How is Annabeth?" She asked Hazel and Frank.

Hazel smiled sadly.

"About how you'd expect." Frank answered.

…

"Are we sure we should be lying?" Frank asked Hazel. They were sitting in a car, observing a beach house in Panama, a few days later.

"Yes. If anyone knew about." She gestured to the house. "A lot of bad attention would be coming their way. Besides, look at them."

Frank and Hazel watched as a fully healed Percy and Annabeth were hugging on the beach. Percy was wearing cargo shorts and a loose-fitting t-shirt, while Annabeth was dressed in similar garb. It was obvious that Annabeth had put on a little weight. Percy put his hand on her stomach and smiled.

…

_Back on the porch, Hazel had twirled her fingers, and shrouded Percy in Mist. All part of the plan. She could only hope Percy would survive his wounds since no one could see him anymore. They thought he had turned to dust._

_Poseidon gave her a knowing glance, and healed Percy with his mind, making him disappear to a beach somewhere._

_"It's over." Poseidon had said to her, flashing a knowing smile._

…

"And they're happy." Hazel told Frank as the two of them watched their friends seem so happy to be living life away from gods and monsters.

...

...

...The End


End file.
